Ichigo one half
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Inspired by Ranma 1/2. Ichigo falls into a cursed hot spring and turns into a girl, now Ichigo has to deal with keeping it a secret while trying to find a way to turn back to normal permanently. Gender-bender. FemIchi. FemIchiXUnohana. FemIchiXMatsumoto. FemIchiXYoruichi. Alternate Ending up!
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo ½

**A.N.: I was flipping through the Ranma ½ manga when I was hit by an idea. I decided to write this down before I forget so to everyone waiting for their requests just chill. This is just going to something that I'll work on when I'm feeling whacky. After I reread the manga I thought about it for a moment before figuring "Why the hell not?" For the record: No this is not a Ranma ½/Bleach crossover. This is just borrowing one of the key concepts and using it in the Bleach universe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. Nor do I own Ranma 1/2 .  
Warning: Genderbender!**

**Rukon District 67**

Ichigo walked down the worn path and sighed. "Why did Yoruichi talk me into taking a vacation? What exactly is there to do?" His mentor had told him that lately he'd been a little stressed and told him to go to the Soul Society.

"_You need a stress-reliever Ichigo! You're way too tense and it's starting to become scary. Just go into the woods in the Rukon District. The tranquility should help calm you down," _she had told him. Ichigo did feel a little at peace while traversing the green forest. Feeling the spring breeze felt soothing to him as he walked down the path, but soon peacefulness had given way to boredom.

According to both Yoruichi and Rukia there really wasn't much in the districts of the 60's, considering it was mostly forests and caves. Thinking that it might be fun to explore some caves, Ichigo went through his mental map and remembered Yoruichi saying something about a cave near the western edge of the forest. '_What was it Yoruichi said? That… I should visit the cave, right? Ah well, I can't remember….'_

What Yoruichi actually said: "_There's a cave near the western edge of the woods, DON'T go in!"_

By the time Ichigo found the cave the sky looked like a painter's canvas, full of orange and red as the sun sank. It didn't bother Ichigo all that much; he was strong enough to handle anything that might attack him in the dark. As Ichigo walked toward the mouth of the cave he saw an old rotted sign nailed to the top of the entrance. It was too eligible to read, the years had taken its toll on the carved wood.

If Ichigo could've read it when it was put up, he would've read: "Keep out! Do not Enter!"

As Ichigo entered the cave he was thankful that he didn't need much light. The walls in the came almost seemed to glow in the darkness as he went further into it, almost mystified by the walls greenish hue that illuminated him.

When the substitute reached the heart of the cave he came across a massive chamber. In front of him was an old rickety bridge. As he gazed down below he saw a large hot spring bubbling below. The spring was massive; Ichigo could see the glow from the heated water from all the way up where he was. He looked and saw the exit on the other side of the bridge. '_I wonder why Rukia and the others never said anything about this. I figured that the Soul Society could use a few more hot springs.'_

Ichigo started across the bridge, taking it step by step. He tried his best to take it slow, hearing the wooden planks creak on the bridge. '_Please don't break. Please don't break…' _he prayed. Sadly for Ichigo, his prayers went unanswered. Either that or the man upstairs has a bad sense of humor.

'_Crack!'_

The board beneath Ichigo's feet gave under him. Ichigo grabbed at the support rope but doing so caused the bridge to sway. In the many years since the bridge's construction it had rotted and eroded. The deteriorated rope snapped and Ichigo tumbled below. Too caught by surprise Ichigo was unable to right his balance and use the air-walking technique. Hot water enveloped Ichigo as he splashed into the spring below.

The water felt heavy to Ichigo, like it was made of something that looked like water but did not have the same feel. He sank to the bottom, clawing as water filled his lungs. Ichigo mustered all of his strength and swam to the top. He gasped as his head rose above the water, taking in sweet air into his lungs as he coughed up water. He swam to the edge of the spring and pulled himself out. He collapsed as he coughed up more water. "…That is the last time I take Yoruichi's advice!" he angrily shouted.

Something that bothered him at that moment was his voice. '_Wait, why did my voice sounded higher?' _ Ichigo jumped up to the exit and made his way to the exit. Unlike the previous tunnel this one did not glow, leaving Ichigo to fumble in the dark. '_Wait, why does my back hurt? And why does my chest feel heavy?'_ He rubbed his chest and felt something that definitely shouldn't be there. As he reached the exit and the light of the setting sun met his eyes. As he stepped out into the light he looked down. The next 5 seconds were filled by a loud scream.

Ichigo's body had gone from male to female. On his chest was a rack that would've made Rangiku raise an eyebrow and his hair was now as long as Orihime's! Finely manicured nails adorned her fingers. Ichigo reached into her pants and found that the usual equipment was no longer there. '_Oh my god, what is happening!' _His mind rewound back and he remembered, '_The Spring!'_ Ichigo raced back to the chamber at top speed. Once she reentered the chamber she flung herself back into the spring.

As Ichigo climbed out once again she saw that she was still a woman. Now the cave was filled with the screams and shrieks. Ichigo made her way back out of the cave, the moon beginning to rise from the sky. "What do I do? I can't go back to the others like this!"

_'Ok, calm down. I just need to find somebody who can help fix this:'_

_ 'Byakuya? No. There's no way I'm coming to him like this!'_

_ 'Unohana? Maybe. As a last resort.'_

_ 'Kurotsuchi? …No….'_

_ 'Urahara and Yoruichi?'_ Ichigo sighed at the idea of coming to them like this, but desperate times call for very desperate measures. '_Damn it! I left my badge at Rukia's place! And I can't open up the Senkaimon on my own without somebody to help!'_ Deciding that his best decision was to go to Rukia for help Ichigo took off, hoping for the best yet preparing for the worst. '_Please let there be a way to do fix this….'_

To Be Continued….

**A.N.: Well, that was fun! If you're wondering why I keep putting Ichigo through the ringer it's because I am one sadistic nutcase! Anyway, this is gonna be kind of a mutli pairing story with FemIchigoXUnohana, FemIchigoXRangiku, and FemIchigoXYoruichi; plus anyone else if I get bored. Until I pick this up again, ciao! Also, please R&amp;R, I like it when I get feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo ½  
Chapter 2

**Squad 13 Barracks 10:00 P.M.**

Ichigo snuck into the barracks, doing her best to keep out of sight. While she wasn't sure how much a passerby would recognize her Ichigo had no doubt that if Byakuya, Rukia or any of the captains saw an orange-haired girl in an outfit that matched Ichigo's carrying a weapon that matched his would be a no-brainer.

The substitute rounded a corner and headed straight for the room Captain Ukitake gave Ichigo to stay. She checked inside to make sure that Rukia wasn't inside.

Nothing.

Ichigo dashed in and slammed the door. Locking it she immediately rummaged through her gear for her combat pass. Frustrated at digging through the spare clothes, Ichigo turned over her backpack and shook it, hoping for it to clink out onto the floor. To her surprise and despair the badge was nowhere to be found! Ichigo checked the room from top to bottom; still finding nothing. "Damn it!" she cursed, "Where the hell could it be?!"

**Karakura Town, Ichigo's house**

Inside Ichigo's real body, Kon looked at the combat pass he'd swiped behind Ichigo's back when he turned into a Soul Reaper. "Huff! This'll show him!" he said chucking the badge against the wall, not knowing the dire consequences….

**Back to Ichigo:**

"What do I do? What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?" she panicked and pressed herself against the wall, slowly sliding down it as reality set it. Without that pass she couldn't get the guards at the Senkaimon to step aside, meaning that she'd have to go to the captains and ask for them to let her through. '_But it's not like I can just walk up to them like this! I can't exactly hide these fun-bags!'_

Deciding to just try to calm down, Ichigo went into the adjacent bathroom, taking off her clothes to take a nice hot shower. As she waited for the water to heat up she caught a glimpse of her transformed self in the mirror. '_Holy shit, I'm hot_!' His lean and fit body had transitioned over to this form as well. In the mirror Ichigo checked out her slim waist and long, elegant legs coupled by her bouncy breasts and toned stomach. There was no way she could let anyone see her like this; she'd never be rid of Kenpachi, Renji or god forbid Yumichika trying to hit on her. Sighing she closed her eyes and stepped into the shower, enjoying the feel of the hot water on her skin; what little enjoyment there was to be had.

Still keeping her eyes closed she reached for a sponge and began to scrub herself. She was confused however when she reached her chest. '_Wait a minute, how come I don't feel my breasts?'_ Opening her eyes Ichigo saw that the breasts were gone. Looking lower Ichigo discovered that he was back to normal! "Yes! Oh thank god!" He breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that this ordeal was over before it got much worse.

'_I wonder what changed me back? Did the spring water get absorbed into my skin and the shower washed it off?'_ Regardless, Ichigo finished washing his body, glad that Rukia never saw him like that. Ichigo switched the shower to cold, always finding a cold shower to be a great stress-reliever after difficult situations. Ichigo closed his eyes as the cold water enveloped him for a few seconds before turning it off

Stepping out of the shower, Ichigo reached for the towel before catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Now the bathroom was the next victim of Ichigo's screaming. He was a she again! "What's going on? I thought I changed back?!" Her hands went to her breasts. _'Yep, still real…'_ she gloomily thought. _'Ok ok, think! What happened to have changed me back?'_ She knew that she changed genders while in the shower so that must be the key. '_But I didn't change back until I had turned the water on cold. So… hot water turns me into a guy while cold water turns me into a girl?'_ Dropping her towel Ichigo hopped right back into the shower, turning the water on hot again.

Closing her eyes and holding her breath in agonizing anticipation Ichigo looked down. Once again Ichigo was a male. Ichigo turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. "Ok, I haven't changed back. So the key must be the cold water." Ichigo dried himself off feeling a bit glad that he had gotten the reins of this thing down. "So all I have to do is make sure I don't get it by cold water? That shouldn't be too hard."

Ichigo got dressed and headed back into his room. The door knocked and Rukia's voice came through the walls. "Ichigo, you ok in there? I thought I heard screaming." Ichigo cursed and opened the unlocked the door, letting his friend in.

"I'm fine, Rukia. Just slipped in the shower, that's all." Rukia looked at him funny, cocking her head with an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Why did I hear a woman scream then? I'm pretty sure I know the difference between your screams and a woman's." Rukia tapped her foot, waiting for Ichigo's answer. Ichigo's blood went cold as he tried to come up with an answer. Choosing his words carefully Ichigo said "There's nobody else here besides me. You must've heard somebody else nearby Rukia." The look on the black-haired girl's face told him she wasn't buying it.

Rukia went into the bathroom to check before deciding that Ichigo was telling the truth. "Well Ichigo, you shouldn't do that anymore. You scream like a woman." Ichigo dead-panned at that remark, '_You have no goddamn idea…'_ "Anyway, I'm afraid there's not gonna be a lot for you to do for a while. According to Squad 12 we're having rain nonstop for a week." Ichigo did his best to maintain his composure. '_A week! But if the cold water hits me….'_ Ichigo felt a dark chill run down his spine.

'_I've gotta get out of here and get to Urahara, now!'_ "Hey uh…Rukia? I need to head home straight away. There's something at home that I need to do that I forgot about."

Rukia's answer was a klonk on the head. "You idiot! Why'd you make me ask Captain Ukitake for a room for the week if you're just gonna bail on day one? The answer is no, Ichigo! And besides, even if I did feel like it, the Senkaimon isn't available right now. Captain Kurotsuchi is doing experiments in the Precipice World and we've learned from experience never to travel while he's in there."

'_Was I cruel to puppies in a former life?! Why me?!'_ It seemed to Ichigo like the whole universe was conspiring against him. "Wait… what do you mean you "learned from experience" Rukia?" he asked, sitting down on the bed while secretly drowning in despair.

Rukia headed for the doorway. "Last time we let people travel through we found 5 bodies. Captain Kurotsuchi laughed when we said 5," she said shuddering. "So you aren't going anywhere. I'll see you tomorrow, Ichigo!" She closed the door and left the lone Ichigo to sulk.

Ichigo climbed into bed and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take him. '_Ok, I just have to lay low for a week then head straight home. I can do this….'_ He gulped as lightning lit up the dark sky and raindrops pelted the window. '_This might be harder than I imagined….'_

To Be Continued….

**A.N.: Poor Ichigo, he really can't catch a break (laughs evilly in the background). Until next time everyone! Please R&amp;R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo ½  
Chapter 3

**A.N.: Anyone remember the Danny Phantom Christmas episode where the Ghost Writer manipulated Danny's life through his keyboard? That's kinda how I feel. Feels good… Whahahaha….**

**The Next Day 9:00 A.M.**

"Ichigo! You do NOT need a poncho! Just make a mad dash in the rain!" said angry Rukia for the fifth time. Ichigo, however, was obstinate and refused to leave the Squad 13 barracks without something that covered him from the torrential downpour. "Ichigo! You're 17! What, are you scared of being struck by lightning or something?" Rukia could tell from the way that Ichigo had acted since she got him out of bed that something was bothering the boy. He'd never made much of a fuss getting wet, so why now?

Ichigo sat in his chair and shook his head like a child refusing to eat his broccoli. "No, it's just that… I'm tired of getting wet is all!" he lied. He knew what would happen if he stepped out of the barracks into the rain. He didn't think he could live with the shame. "Look, can you just get me a poncho already? Just get it and we can leave!"

Rukia looked at Ichigo with concern before relenting, deciding that it wasn't worth the headache. She knew Ichigo. If there was something bothering him he keeps it to himself. She'd simply have to pry it out of him when his guards down. Rukia returned with the promised poncho. "Here!" she said tossing it to him, "I swear you're more concerned about getting wet than most women I know." Ichigo shot her a scathing look, feeling the words cut deeper than she intended.

Once Ichigo had made sure that no part of his body was exposed to the elements they were off, heading for the Squad 6 building. Rukia noticed that Ichigo was acting more unusual than ever, avoiding the large puddles that developed from the rain and the dripping rooftops. His actions were so unusual that by the time they reached her brother's squad she was starting to feel downright disturbed. "Ichigo… are… you sure you're ok?"

Ichigo looked like he was going to say something but quickly nodded. "I'm fine Rukia, I just don't want to get wet is all," he said while taking off his poncho, making sure it didn't drip onto him. '_This is so infuriating! It's barely the beginning of the day and already I'm cutting it close!'_ As they walked into Byakuya's office Ichigo took the seat farthest from the window. Knowing his luck Ganju would come bursting through on his pig and get him soaked.

Rukia saw Renji coming from an adjacent room and asked where her brother was. "Captain's at the Kuchiki Manor. The Head-Captain thought he needed the day off from his training exercises."

Rukia nodded and headed for the door. "C'mon Ichigo! We're heading for my place!" Ichigo slid the poncho back on, making the redhead raise an eyebrow. "Ichigo, what's with the poncho? You scared of getting wet?"

'_More than you know, Renji….'_ "Lay off Renji! I'm just tired of getting wet that's all." Ichigo put the hood over his head before heading out the door. Renji looked at the spot where Ichigo stood before sitting at his desk. "Geez, wonder what's eating him?"

**20 Minutes Later: Kuchiki Manor**

NOW Rukia was starting to get suspicious. Along the way as they passed by an open window a young squad member was emptying a bucketful of water out the window, the result of a leaky roof. Ichigo narrowly dodged it, but gave the boy a harsh chewing for it. '_What's wrong with him? He's usually not that anal about rain before. Or even getting wet.'_

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief when the manor came into sight. Dashing for the entrance Ichigo pulled off his hood after he ducked under the roof. "You're way too slow Rukia!"

"That's because I, unlike you, like the rain!" she scoffed as they entered. Rukia directed Ichigo to a small living room while she went to go talk to her brother. Ichigo checked the place out while he waited. It seemed like a playpen minus the children, with dolls and wooden toys littering the floor. A fishbowl sat on top of the bookshelf, filled with water but no fish. _'Yoruichi probably got a hold of it…' _he mused. Eyeing an adult-sized chair Ichigo made his way toward it.

Ichigo's eyes went wide as he slipped on a wooden car, tumbling backwards. His head slammed against the bookshelf. As he lay there cringing from his aching head his eyes open to see the fishbowl sway from side to side before spilling its contents.

Time seemed to stand still as Ichigo watched horrified as the water drenched him. Sitting up quickly despite his aching head Ichigo looked down to see that he'd transformed again! '_Oh no! NONONONO!'_ she though panicking. '_Not now! This can't be happening! If Byakuya or Rukia see me….'_ Ichigo wrapped the poncho around herself and dashed out of the room. '_Gotta find hot water! A bathroom or sink. Anything!'_

What little luck Ichigo had left seemed to hold. She passed nobody as she searched the rooms, hoping that she could find a source of hot water before somebody found her. Every room was the same, just another bedroom. She heard voices down the hall and sprinted to the last room and threw open the sliding door. '_There! _ On the table was a tea kettle simmering on a bed of coals. As the voices got closer Ichigo nabbed it and checked the temperature. It wasn't cold but he wasn't sure if it wouldn't scald him. '_To hell with it!' _she thought throwing caution to the wind, '_Better to get burned than seen like this!" _She put the kettle over her head and poured. To her luck the water wasn't excruciatingly hot. Closing her eyes and opening them Ichigo saw that he was back to normal. Taking the teapot from his head he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ichigo. Why did you just pour my teakettle all over you?"

Ichigo spun around to see Byakuya and Rukia standing in the doorway, a look of bewilderment on Rukia's and annoyance on Byakuya's. Ichigo struggled to come up with a quick excuse as he set the kettle down. "I uhhh… I hit my head on the shelf and I needed something to stop the swelling."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed as he spotted the obvious lie. "Ichigo, that's cold you're thinking of." Ichigo looked like a boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar but kept silent. "If you'd please excuse yourself to the other room. I need to speak with Rukia in private." Ichigo kept his head down as he left. Byakuya slammed the door so he didn't have to deal with the impudent boy for the next 5 minutes.

Rukia turned to her brother. "See? It's like I said. He's acting way too strange today." Byakuya nodded but kept quiet. He grabbed the teapot and used what was left to pour himself a cup of tea. Rukia sat on the opposite side of the table while Byakuya sipped his tea. "What do you think's wrong with him."

Once Byakuya finished he set the cup down. "Your guess is as good as mine. Keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything ridiculous for the rest of the day." He calmly got up again and directed her to the door. "You said that Lieutenant Matsumoto said she was having a pool party tomorrow?"

Rukia nodded. "Yes, she said that the weather might clear up for the day and wanted the lieutenants to have a day to relax."

Byakuya nodded before continuing. "Take Ichigo there. He seems like he's way too much under pressure. Maybe the cool water will help clear his head." Rukia nodded and left the room to go grab Ichigo. Byakuya sat back down and thought about what Rukia's telling of Ichigo's sudden hydrophobia. '_But why would he avoid the rain when he dumped the hot water on his head?'_ Byakuya pondered this as the rain continued to come down….

To Be Continued….

**A.N.: I must admit, I know I said I'd only do this on the side but this is a lot of fun! Till next time! Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo 1/2  
Chapter 4

**The next day: Squad 4 barracks**

"Isane."

The Squad 4 lieutenant turned and saw her captain walking up to her holding a bag in her hands. "Yes Captain Unohana?"

"You are going to Lieutenant Matsumoto's pool party, are you not?" she asked. Isane nodded to the question. "I think I'll accompany you. The weather's supposed to be nice for the day before rain sets in for the rest of the week. It's been a while since I had the opportunity to get into my swimsuit."

Isane looked down at the bag and nodded as the image of her captain in her one-piece popping into her mind. But she noticed something as well as she looked into the bag. "Uh… Captain Unohana? Why do you also bring a bikini? I thought you found those uncomfortable?"

"Oh, it's not for me. It's _your _swimsuit. I figured you never had much of an opportunity to get a swim-suit so I took the liberty of getting you one."

Isane blushed at the thought of wearing something that skimpy. "Captain Unohana! I can't wear that in front of-"

"Isane…" The girl froze up as Unohana smiled and looked at her with a chilling gaze, "_Please wear the outfit….'_ Isane relented and grabbed the bag from her hands. "Very good, now let's be off." Isane followed her captain out the door as they went to Squad 10's pool.

**A.N.: And I just realized that that this could be a story in itself…**

**Squad 10 Pool **

** "**C'mon Ichi! Come play with us!" cried out little Yachiru, floating in the pool inside her tube. Ichigo had adamantly refused, saying he wasn't getting in. He didn't even bother putting on any swim trunks, still in his normal Soul Reaper outfit. Ichigo didn't want to risk not having a shirt on if he slipped and fell into the pool.

"Stop being such a pansy Ichigo!" shouted a splashing Renji. The redhead lieutenant tried to splash the substitute, raising an eyebrow as Ichigo dived out of the way. "What's the matter with you Ichigo? You've never been this scared of water before!" Renji tried to splash Ichigo again and again. It became an obstacle course as Rangiku and Yachiru joined in. It began to feel like a game to them, though not for Ichigo.

Ichigo backed up as far as he could go before deciding to get the hell out of the there. Rukia, sunbathing in a chair looked up, "Ichigo! You are not leaving after I dragged your butt down here!" Once again, Rukia felt disturbed by Ichigo's reactions. '_First the rain and now the pool. Why is he so hydrophobic all of a sudden? He's gotten into a pool before so what gives?'_

"I'm not getting into the pool and that's FINAL, Rukia!" Ichigo shouted before turning for the exit. His efforts were thwarted as Captain Unohana and her lieutenant Isane stepped through the pool gate. Everyone's gaze turned to the captain in her tight one-piece and Isane's red bikini. Ichigo could tell that poor Isane felt embarrassed from the way she was blushing and staring at the ground.

The kind captain smiled at him warmly. "Where's your swimgear Ichigo? I was under the impression that you were here with us for a little R&amp;R. Why don't you get in the pool?"

Ichigo could tell that this was more of than a request but he knew he had to stand his ground. "I'm not really in the mood, Captain Unohana. I think I'll just go back to the room Captain Ukitake gave me and take a nap so I'll feel bet-"

"_Ichigo…."_ The boy's blood ran cold as Unohana's tone turned cold. Her gaze made him feel like a scared 5 year old at the principal's office. "…_Why don't you get in the pool. You need to relax…"_ Ichigo knew that he was standing on a knife's edge, knowing that he very much risked painful death. '_Better a slow and painful death here than have to get in that pool…'_ So lost in thought that the boy didn't notice Renji getting out of the pool.

Steeling what nerve he had Ichigo said as calmly as he could "No Captain Unohana. I really don't want to get into the pool. I just wanna go to my room and take a nap." Ichigo saw the bikinied Isane gasp. Her captain's eyes narrowed at his answer.

"…..."

Not a person dared in the area dared to breathe. The area became so quiet that you could've dropped a pin and hear it hit the ground. Rukia, still sunbathing, turned pale at the sight of Ichigo's refusal. Rangiku, Renji, Nanao, Nemu, Shuhei, Izuru, Momo and Toshiro all stayed where they were, afraid to move. Even Yachiru was shocked at the boy's refusal. The same thought passed through everyone's mind: '_DID THAT IDIOT JUST TELL CAPTAIN UNOHANA NO?!'_

Renji, taking it upon himself to save his friend from certain death and damnation, walked up behind Ichigo and grabbed him by the neck. "Please forgive him Captain Unohana. Ichigo's been a little hydrophobic lately. I'll fix that right now."

Ichigo yelped as the lieutenant picked him up and hoisted him over his head. "NO! RENJI! DON'T DO IT! I DON'T WANNA GO INTO THE POOL! NOOOOO!" Ichigo flailed in panic as Renji carried him over to the pool.

All of the soul reapers were confused by Ichigo's bizarre reaction. Stopping at the edge of the pool, Renji hefted Ichigo and geared his arms back in preparation. "Stop squirming Ichigo! This is for your own good!"

Rukia watched as her best friend flung Ichigo. The orange-haired soul reaper screamed as he sailed through the air and splashed into the deep end of the pool. The girl watched as Ichigo sank to the bottom for a minute before becoming concerned. "Why isn't he coming up for air?"

The others wondered the same thing and their concern grew as the seconds ticked by. Renji turned to Rukia, "Rukia! Can Ichigo swim? I thought he's been in pools before!" Rukia hopped off her chair and dashed to the edge of the water. "He's swum before! I don't know why he can't now! Somebody go get him before he drowns!"

Captain Unohana stepped up to the edge of the pool. "Allow me, Lieutenant Kuchiki." The lieutenants watched as the graceful captain dove into the pool and swam to the sunken boy. As she reached for the boy she saw something odd. '_Why is Ichigo's hair so long?'_

**Ichigo POV**

In truth, Ichigo could swim just fine. The reason he hadn't come up was that he was in complete shock from hitting the water hard, stunning him and preventing him from moving. As he saw long orange hair through the chlorinated water he knew instantly he was a she again! '_Oh no! I can't move! And if I come up now…'_

Ichigo sensed a presence coming closer to him. The transformed girl felt herself get pulled out of the pool before being laid on the ground, seeing the looming image of Captain Unohana above him….

**Rukia &amp; Co. POV**

As Captain Unohana pulled Ichigo out of the pool the lieutenants gathered around in shock. Seeing that Ichigo wasn't breathing Captain Unohana began using mouth-to-mouth, bring Ichigo back from the brink. As the substitute sat up Rukia's jaw dropped (along with everyone else's) as she looked upon her friend. Where should've been a scowling orange-haired young man was now a beautiful orange-haired girl. "Is…Is that you, Ichigo?"

The girl opened her eyes to see a ring of people standing over her. As she sat up she looked down and saw her breasts, knowing instantly that her secret was out. Captain Unohana, shocked like the rest of the group, narrowed her eyes as she tried to comprehend the situation. "Ichigo… what's going on? Why are you like this? Is this why you kept avoiding water?" Every question seemed to have the opposite effect the captain had been hoping for, making the substitute clam up in fear and shame.

Ichigo sat where she was, scared out of her mind. Rukia saw tears flow from her eyes as she got up. "I...I…I…" chocked a shaking Ichigo, too scared to form words. Her irrational mind told her to do the only thing that made sense: run. The group was shocked as Ichigo shoved Captain Unohana out of her way before flash-stepping out of sight.

Rukia and the others stood there not sure what the hell just happened. "What…what did we just see?"

Captain Unohana answered after a moment's pause. "I believe we just witnessed the reason Ichigo became afraid of water. What I wish to know was how he came to be like this…" The captain gathered up her things before turning to Isane and Rukia. "Isane, Lieutenant Kuchiki. We should go see that Ichigo doesn't hurt herself in her panicked state. The two nodded and gathered up their things before heading off after him.

Rangiku dried herself off before turning to her captain. "Oh my goodness, Captain! Ichigo looked so cute!" cried the ecstatic strawberry blonde, finding Ichigo's new appearance to be quite beautiful. "I'm gonna go get some things and grab Lady Yoruichi!" Toshiro watched as his subordinate wrapped her towel around her waist and head off before lying back in the pool chair to work on his tan.

"And this is why I do not go to parties…."

To Be Continued….

**A.N.: If this seems like the secret came out too soon, I apologize. Whenever I start a new fic I write out a summary of what happens by hand and I stick to what I originally wrote. The next few chapters are going to be about Ichigo having to deal with everyone trying to get him accustomed to his genderbending and dealing with a scorned Unohana. Till next time. Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo ½  
Chapter 5

**Ichigo's room: Squad 13 barracks.**

Ichigo ran into her room and slammed the door. Locking it, she slid down the door in despair. "No… they know. _They ALL know!"_ Ichigo buried her face in her knees as she wept. '_Now what do I do?'_

The girl didn't bother hopping back into the shower to change back. It didn't really matter now that the cat was out of the bag. Knowing how much Renji and the others act, they'd try their best dump a bucket of water on him regardless. Tears ran down her face as she cried. "I'll… I'll just wait here until the Senkaimon opens again, then speed-run straight to Urahara's and force him to find a way to fix this, by force if necessary.

She jumped as she felt the door she was slumped shook against her with loud, harsh knocks. "Ichigo! Are you in there?" came Rukia's voice from behind it, "I know that's you on the other side of the door, Ichigo! Open up!" The substitute curled tighter as she felt the lieutenant pound on the door. Soon the pounding gave way to thumping as both she and Renji did their best to break the door down, consequences be damned.

Ichigo pressed up against the door, not wanting them to see her like this again. "Rukia, leave! I don't want anyone to see me like this!" she shouted between sobs. The pounding stopped after a few minutes, letting the transformed Ichigo think that the two had given up. A new voice softly passed through the wood, making Ichigo tense up again.

**Rukia and Co. POV**

Captain Unohana calmly placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder. Rukia turned and saw that the captain had shown up with Isane and most of the lieutenants from the party and several of the captains: Byakuya, Kyoraku, Ukitake, and Shinji with a black-cat Yoruichi on his shoulder. "Please, Lieutenants, don't hurt yourselves." The motherly captain stepped up to the door and knocked gently on the wood. "Ichigo? Please come out." The captain waited for an answer for a few minutes. Not getting it, Unohana knocked one more time. This time when she spoke her tone had a much icier edge. "_Ichigo. OPEN. THE DOOR."_

Ichigo's shaky voice passed through the wood with her answer. "Please… just leave me be…." Everyone held their breath as for the second time Ichigo refused the captain; even Byakuya took a step back and prepared for the worst.

Unohana took a step back for a moment and thought about her next choice of words before knocking one last time, this time keeping her voice at her usual tone. "Ichigo, please open the door. If you don't… _I'm coming in…._"

A hushed silence fell the group as the door unlocked and slowly opened, revealing the substitute to the group. For the first time in a long time Ichigo saw the captains (especially Byakuya's) faces descend into shock at her appearance. She noticed, however, that Yoruichi was unusually quiet. "I… I think I have some explaining to do, I guess?

Captain Unohana nodded. "Yes, if you'll please explain what's brought all this about, we'd most appreciate it. But first," she turned to the others. "Captain Ukitake? Is there a place where we can all sit down and talk?" The white-haired captain nodded and suggested the Squad meeting room. Grabbing Ichigo by the arm, Retsu directed the group (dragging Ichigo along for the ride) into the room where she sat Ichigo down in front of her while the rest took a chair and made a circle around the two. "Alright Ichigo; explain."

**10 Minutes Later**

Once Ichigo had finished her tale the group mulled on the information given to them. It made perfect sense to Byakuya and Rukia. It explained his bizarre actions at the manor. Yoruichi, sitting on Shinji's lap, face-pawed as the girl finished, "Ichigo," she said in her deep voice, "I thought I specifically told you NOT to go into that cave!" Ichigo merely stared at the floor and muttered "I forgot, sorry…."

The cat decided to let up on the hate from seeing Ichigo's downtrodden reaction before continuing her explanation. "That cave was an old experiment of Kisuke's. He was messing with the hot springs inside in some crazy experiment. I'm not sure if he was trying to create the ultimate aphrodisiac or a healing solution, I never asked why. All I know is that by the time he was done, he screwed up the hot spring so now…well… you see what happens…. As a result the Head-Captain ordered everybody to never enter the cave again, erasing it from the maps as a precaution."

Ichigo looked up. "Why didn't he put a boulder in front of it and seal up the cave?"

"Because he thought the "keep out" sign would be enough to deter people. Apparently not…." Yoruichi hopped off Shinji's lap and leapt onto hers. The cat put a paw on her shoulder for sympathy. Glad that she wasn't her usual mocking self, Ichigo scratched Yoruichi's ears in thanks.

Byakuya turned to the cat. "Yoruichi. Did Urahara ever figure out how to reverse the process?"

The cat thought about it for a moment. "I think he did. Since none of his squad members wanted to be on the wrong end of the experiment Kisuke was forced to use himself as a lab rat. I can only assume he managed to reverse the change since I've never seen him change after the Head-Captain ordered him to stop with the experiment. I'll get on the horn and ask him to start working on how to reverse this."

Ichigo almost sighed in disappointment as the cat's warmth left her as Yoruichi hopped off her lap and headed out an open window. Her attention was taken by Captain Unohana who spoke next. Still a little angered at the fact that Ichigo had defied her, not once but twice now. "Ichigo. You should've come to us sooner. You know that, don't you?" Ichigo looked at the floor nodding. Once again the substitute felt like a child standing in front on an angry mother. "Very well Ichigo. Since you didn't trust your friends enough to let us help, I've decided on your punishment."

Ichigo looked up, shocked and a little scared. "Punishment? For what?" She could see that the captain had calmed down, but she could still see evil lurking in those eyes.

"Had you came to us when you first transformed, we may have been able to get into contact with Kisuke Urahara quicker and you would've avoided that shameless display at the Kuchiki manor and the pool. Since you were so distrustful on how we'd react to you in this state I think it'd only be appropriate that you be punished." The captain flashed her motherly smile at her, like she was punishing her own child for coming in muddy.

"Your punishment: You will stay in that form for the rest of the week until Captain Kurotsuchi is finished with his experiments. Then we will take you back to Urahara's. And until then you will be staying with me so I can make sure you do not do anything foolish."

Ichigo's face palled at her sentence. "A week like this?! Can't you just give me a bucket of hot water to change me back?" The group was surprised when the captain chuckled. "No, Ichigo. Besides, the rain's set to return for the rest of the week, so the chance of you changing right back to this is high. Just think of this as a learning experience on what it's like for women. Why?" she asked with her smile and narrowed eyes, making her look both beautiful and menacing, "Do you think that being a woman is that dreadful?"

Once again Ichigo's blood ran cold. She shook her head no, thankfully seeing the woman's expression soften. "Then it's decided. Gather your things Ichigo and then you'll accompany me back to Squad 4 where you'll stay with me for the rest of the week." Recognizing that this was a battle she shouldn't fight, Ichigo nodded before standing up to gather her stuff.

The group watched Ichigo leave before Captain Ukitake spoke up. "Um…Captain Unohana? Don't you think your punishment was too harsh?" The captain turned and smiled. "Not at all. If anything, this erases the problem of Ichigo becoming hysterical every time he changes, so this is more of a merit than a demerit. Besides, this might be a good experience for Ichigo. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go make sure Ichigo doesn't try to change back." With that, the ebony-haired captain left the room.

Rukia and Isane left after the captain. Byakuya sighed, exasperated from the last previous 15 minutes. Shinji couldn't help but laugh, "Well now. If nothing else, this week should be interesting!" Kyoraku was lost in thought before Nanao swatted him upside the head with her book. "Captain! I know what you're thinking! Ichigo's a man, remember? Don't try anything!"

The captain chuckled as his lieutenant kept swatting him. "Ok, ok! Point taken. Let's go!" The colorful captain got up and left, leaving the rest of the group to their own devices. Renji turned to his captain and asked "What now?"

The stoic man simply stood up and headed for the door. "Come on Renji, it's time we got back to work. Captain Unohana will take care of Ichigo from now on."

Renji followed his captain with a worried look on his face. "That's what I'm afraid of Captain…."

To Be Continued….

**Warning: Lemons next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo 1/2  
Chapter 6

**A.N.: I know I said that this would be a IchigoXUnohana fic, but I've decided to make Unohana the grand finale. **

**Warning: Lemon!**

**The Next Day, 8:00 A.M.**

Ichigo was gently shaken out of her sleep by the captain. "Ichigo, it's time to wake up." The girl's eyes slowly open to see Captain Unohana standing over her. "Come with me Ichigo. Lieutenant Matsumoto and I need to get you ready for the day."

Ichigo sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "What…what do you mean?" She got up and followed the woman as she walked out of the bedroom adjacent Captain Unohana's. The previous day Ichigo had been led to Squad 4 where Captain Unohana kept an eye on her as she made her rounds in the medical facility. Looking back Ichigo did feel a little stupid, a bit ashamed at her mistrust in her friends.

Regardless, Ichigo followed her into a nearby room. Ichigo was confused as she saw a table filled with beauty products on it. Next to the table, standing near a bathtub filled with water was Rangiku. "Oh Ichigo you look so pretty!" she said, bouncing up and down at the sight of Ichigo's new form. "First thing's first: let's get you cleaned up." Before the substitute could react the strawberry blonde reached for her night robe and pulled it off. Captain Unohana slapped her hands away when Ichigo tried to cover herself. "Now now Ichigo, no need for that. Now if you'd please get into the tub."

Not wanting to stand there nude, and also wary of the looks the two were giving her, Ichigo walked over and dipped a foot into the water before yelping in shock. "COLD! SO COLD!" She took a few steps back before Unohana intercepted her and put her hands on her shoulders. "Silly Ichigo; well of course we can't put you in hot or warm water. You'd change back and that defeats the purpose of this. Now if you please?" she said in her kind but scary tone.

Knowing that she wouldn't get away with defying the captain for third time Ichigo did as she ordered. She cringed as the cold water enveloped her. "Good girl, Ichigo!" Rangiku said, chipper after getting her hands on as many beauty products as she could. The woman and Unohana grabbed sponges and proceeded to wash and scrub Ichigo. Ichigo became more uncomfortable when Rangiku began scrubbing her below the belt, jumping as the cold sponge touched her. What put her off more was the look in her eyes, like a cat sizing up the mouse.

Once they were finished scrubbing they moved to Ichigo's hair. Despite her reservations Ichigo couldn't help but moan as Unohana massaged her scalp as she shampooed her hair. '_Good lord, the woman's got magic hands…'_ Unohana smiled at her reaction and kissed her forehead. "See? It's not so bad, is it?" The substitute remained silent as they finished washing her.

Once Ichigo was out of the tub and dried off, Rangiku pulled out clothing from the trunk. Any comfort afforded during the bath died when she saw what it was. It was a pink kimono adorned with white lilies. "…NO WAY IN HELL AM I WEARING THAT!"

A hand was placed on Ichigo's bare shoulder, "Ichigo, Lieutenant Matsumoto spent a long time finding a kimono that fits your size, so please humor her." Once again Ichigo's blood went cold at the woman's tone before relenting. "Wait. How do you know my size?" she asked as Rangiku fixed a bra onto her. "Oh, I took measurements while you slept last night. You're quite the heavy sleeper Ichigo." Rangiku sat Ichigo down on a stool after she'd slipped the kimono onto her. Rangiku reached for a can of hairspray.

"Now let's turn you into a proper lady, Ichigo!"

_**1 Hour Later….  
Squad 4: SWA Meeting…**_

Nanao was about to start the meeting when the door opened. In walked Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Matsumoto. Everyone's jaw dropped as a third person entered behind them. Rukia's eyes swiveled in her head as she looked the girl over up and down. "Ic…Ichigo?" Yachiru bounced around in her seat, giddy with joy. "Wow Ichi! You're so pretty!"

Everyone gawked as Ichigo stood before them, looking absolutely stunning. Dressed in a beautiful pink kimono that had white lilies on it, Ichigo looked everything like how a proper woman was supposed to look. Her long orange hair was in a ponytail, tied with a red ribbon. Rangiku took the liberty of putting crescent moon earrings on Ichigo. The orangette looked highly uncomfortable dressed like that, especially since the lieutenant also applied fingernail polish onto her, painting her nails a deep red. '_For the love of God, please DON'T turn me back while I'm dressed like this….' _Taking a seat in between the two, Ichigo could only whisper the only thing that her mind felt.

"…I feel hideous…."

Captain Unohana chuckled before turning her attention to the rest of the group. "Please excuse Ichigo. She just needs some time to adjust to her new surroundings. _Am I right, Ichigo?"_ The girl quickly nodded yes, knowing that the captain had yet to let her off the hook for the previous day; if she ever planned to….

"Very well then, please continue Nanao."

Things pretty much went smoothly as the day's events went rolled by. Ichigo was forced to join in with the SWA as they went through their usual activity of flower arranging, something that she found she was sort of good act, what with being around Yuzu and all. Yachiru wouldn't stop commenting about how pretty she was, making Ichigo's face in a constant state of redness as the other women giggled (except Soi-Fon).

Afterwards Ichigo was dragged off by the Captain as she made her rounds. She kept her head down as everyone stared, trying not to draw too much attention. Sadly, that effort was wasted when she bumped headfirst into Byakuya, who raised an eyebrow at her appearance. For the first time in her life she saw him smirk as he saw her embarrassed condition. "Ichigo, for once you actually look presentable. I should've dunked you into the hot spring long ago."

'_YOU POMPOUS JACKASS!'_ It took every ounce of self-control not to claw him. Things went all right after that, except for Yachiru popping up continually to comment on Ichigo's new-found beauty for the umpteenth time. Finally, as the night was beginning to become late, Captain Unohana escorted her back to her room. Closing the door, Ichigo took off her Tabi and sandals, rubbing her sore feet. To her dismay, she realized as she took everything off that the captain had neglected to return her sleepwear.

Ichigo sighed, both in exasperation and exhaustion. "Forget it. I've locked the door. If anyone tries anything I'll slice them…" she said as she climbed into bed nude. The summer heat forced her to sleep on top of the covers, the window illuminating the room. As she laid her head on the pillow she looked down at her female form. "Wow…I guess I really am hot…." An idea formed into her head, one that she was unable to keep away.

Deciding to say to hell with it, Ichigo's hands slowly trailed down her body. Ichigo palmed her bouncy breasts, closing her eyes as her thumbs traced around her nipples, she hissed as she pinched the hardened areoles as she rubbed her breasts together, feeling heat developing in her chest. Feeling a bit dizzy, her hand traveled lower as her legs spread wide. Cautiously she started rubbing her tender folds, gasping as she felt a jolt of pleasure when her fingers brushed against her clit. Emboldened by the minute Ichigo slid a finger inside her, her eyes closing as she felt a tightening sensation build in her stomach. She slid in another finger as Ichigo moaned from the delicious pleasure. This felt much more different to when Ichigo masturbated as a boy.

"My, Ichigo, I didn't realize that the hot spring tuned you into a pervert as well…."

Ichigo's eyes snapped forward and turned to the speaker, horrified at being caught playing with herself. Sitting on the windowsill was Yoruichi, in her black cat form. Even though Ichigo had a hard time reading Yoruichi sometimes, there was no doubt about the smug grin on the cat's face. "Oh dear, Ichigo, playing with yourself with your window opened where everyone could hear you. I'm starting to think I'm rubbing off on you."

The cat hopped down and landed on the bed before transforming with a "_POOF!" _ Before Ichigo sat Yoruichi in all her glory, her beautiful body on display for the substitute to see. The woman crawled her way over to Ichigo, who sighed at the feel of her cool dark skin coming into contact with Ichigo's heated body. She gasped a little when she felt her knee come into contact with her womanhood but Yoruichi ran a hand through her orange locks. "Relax Ichigo. I'm gonna show you just how pleasurable being a woman is…"

Ichigo's hands ran through Yoruichi's purple hair as the woman pressed her soft lips against hers. Ichigo didn't even bother trying to put up her normal prudish reaction. She felt so hot and now here was Yoruichi on top of her. The woman pulled back from the kiss smiling at the debauched look on Ichigo's blushing face. Yoruichi wrapped her arms around Ichigo as her breasts mashed against hers, making the girl moan in pleasure. "I think I could get used to you like this, Ichigo…" Ichigo would've retorted back had Yoruichi not silenced her with another kiss.

The werecat rocked her body against Ichigo's making the girl hiss and moan as the werecat's knee pressed against her pussy. To Yoruichi's delight she responded in kind, pressing her own knee against her wet womanhood and pressed against it. Ichigo held onto her mentor as they continued to grind against each other.

The purple haired werecat moaned as her nipples rubbed together against Ichigo's making the heat swell up inside her. Ichigo placed her mouth on Yoruichi's neck, sucking it while trying to hold on while the knee pressing against her began to push her over the edge. Her hands reached beneath Ichigo and gripped her soft ass, squeezing it as their sweaty bodies began to grind faster and faster. The tension became too much for the transformed Ichigo, never knowing the pleasures of women, who took her mouth off of Yoruichi's neck and laid her head back on the pillow, the coil in her stomach on the verge of coming undone. "Yoruichi! I'm…I'm…I'm…." Yoruichi smiled and gave Ichigo a deep kiss, whispering as she pulled away. "Cum, Ichigo….

The face of Ichigo in ectastsy drove Yoruichi over the edge as well. The two of them yelled as they came, staining each other with their silver cum. Ichigo held onto Yoruichi while she shook like a leaf in the wind, panting heavily as she lay in Yoruichi's arms. Once the two came down from their highs, Yoruichi shifted to her side, holding Ichigo against her chest as she ran a hand through her hair. "Not bad Ichigo. You sure looked like you enjoyed yourself for someone who was so against being a woman," she teased. Ichigo mumbled something into her breasts as her eyes slowly closed, sleep overtaking her. Yoruichi chuckled at the innocent reaction of Ichigo and snuggled up next to her. In the morning she'd go back to cat form and head off before Ichigo woke up to see how Kisuke was doing on coming up with a way to fix this, but for the moment she wanted to enjoy Ichigo just as she was….

To Be Continued….


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo ½  
Chapter 7  
FemIchigoXMatsumoto

_**The Next Day**_

Ichigo opened her eyes and yawned as she got up. Looking around she saw that Yoruichi was nowhere to be found and pouted a bit. "Great, she does all that and just leaves? Sheesh…." Realizing she was naked she wrapped the blanket on the bed around her before getting up. The door unlocked revealing a smiling Captain Unohana.

"Hello Ichigo. I trust you slept well?" Ichigo nodded, hoping that the werecat hadn't divulged the previous evening's activities to her. "That's good to hear. Now if you'll please come with me. Lieutenant Matsumoto and I have to get you ready for the day." Ichigo followed her into the washroom set up for her. Again there was Rangiku, looking chipper as ever. Like yesterday Ichigo got into the cold water, cringing as her body sank into the chilly liquid.

Rangiku seemed to feel extra frisky today, taking care to sensually scrub every inch of Ichigo's body as Captain Unohana shampooed her hair. Bringing her mouth up to Ichigo's ear Rangiku whispered "So Ichigo, I heard some loud noises coming from your window last night. You weren't doing anything…" Ichigo gasped as Rangiku gave her breasts a quick squeeze, "Perverted, did you?" Ichigo's face turned beet red when she heard Captain Unohana chuckle.

"Now now, Lieutenant Matsumoto," the captain playfully admonished, "I'm sure Ichigo was just getting in touch with her newfound appearance." Ichigo remained silent and kept her eyes on the water's edge, hoping that they would finish faster. Once they were done and Ichigo was cleaned up Rangiku reached into the trunk full of clothes and pulled out a new outfit for Ichigo. Unlike before Ichigo didn't have much problem with it, a green yukata with a white _obi. _ Trailing up the side of the yukata was the imprint of flowers; cherry blossoms by the looks of them. '_At least it's not pink_,' she thought as Unohana slipped it onto her. Sitting her down on the stool she saw on the table different items than before, along with a salon mirror on top of it reflecting Ichigo's face.

"Um… what's with all the makeup?" she asked a little warily. Unohana came up from behind her and smiled as she began brushing her hair. "Oh, I've decided that in order to get you more comfortable with your appearance we need to make you more sociable. So you're going to go on a date today. "

Ichigo's face palled at the sentence. '_WHAT?!'_ "Um… a date? With who?" she asked, afraid the captain was still miffed enough at Ichigo to set her up with Kenpachi or Byakuya on a date. Rangiku chimed in, revealing the reason for her chipper attitude. "Me, of course! I can't wait to take our cute little strawberry out today!"

Rangiku reached for some make-up before returning to Ichigo's front. "Now let's make you pretty again, Ichigo!"

_**Later  
Squad 13 Captain's Office**_

Rukia was trying to break up Kiyone and Sentarou from another fight when she felt Ichigo's spirt pressure nearby. The rain was coming down hard again, which had soaked the two third-seats to the bone. Now they were arguing over who was more responsible for getting the floor wet. Deciding to leave them be, Rukia left the quarreling duo to go search for Ichigo. She didn't know if it was because of Ichigo's new female form, but somehow it was hard to discern her location. She found the substitute walking in the rain alongside Rangiku, a red umbrella over her head.

She balked at Ichigo's beauty. She still couldn't believe how beautiful she was like this. She knew that Captain Unohana and Rangiku were dolling her up with makeup but still. Rangiku waved to the lieutenant as they drew closer. "Hey there Rukia! Ichigo and I were going on a date today! Doesn't she look so cute?"

Rukia saw Ichigo's embarrassed face and gave her friend a sympathetic smile. She knew that Captain Unohana was trying to get Ichigo comfortable with his genderbending but this seemed a like overkill to her. "A date?" she asked, "And where might you two be off to today?"

"Ichi and I are spending the day together. Than tonight Captain Kyoraku's holding a party and I'm taking Ichigo with me," Rangiku responded. Taking hold of Ichigo's hand she led the substitute away from the lieutenant. "Bye Rukia! We'll see you tonight at the party!" Rukia watched as Ichigo gave her a look that screamed "_Help me!"_ as they walked away, raindrops bouncing off their umbrellas as they walked in the rain.

Rukia could do nothing but shake her head as they walked away. "Sheesh. Poor Ichigo…."

_**Several Hours Later  
**_**Squad 8 Grounds:**

If Ichigo didn't feel uncomfortable before, she definitely felt it now. Rangiku had made her the center of attention as soon as they arrived. "Hello everybody!" Spying people at the center dancing to a slow tune Rangiku smiled and pulled the girl towards them. "Come on Ichigo! Let's dance!" Ichigo almost tripped over herself as Rangiku dragged her. The lieutenants stopped what they were doing to get a glimpse of Ichigo. Her face blushed as she saw her friends staring at her, particularly Renji, Ikkaku and Izuru.

Once they got there Rangiku pulled Ichigo close and the two started to dance. Rangiku looked at Ichigo's frantic and embarrassed face and scowled. "Ichigo calm down. This is exactly why Captain Unohana got angry at you. Everyone's aware of the situation and they don't think you're a freak or are about to treat you like a pariah. Just focus on me and relax." Her frown evened out as Ichigo nodded.

The orangette gulped and took deep breaths as she put her hands on Rangiku's waist and dance with her. In moments Ichigo's trepidation had died down some and she felt calm as she looked into Rangiku's light blue eyes. Rangiku's smile grew bigger as they danced and she pulled Ichigo closer. Ichigo laid her head on her shoulder and sighed. When she opened them she saw Captain Unohana and Isane next to them dancing. The motherly captain looked at the two and smiled as Rangiku winked at her.

After the two got tired of dancing, Rangiku pulled Ichigo over to the table where the captains were sitting at. She paled as Captain Kyoraku poured her a cup of sake and pushed it towards her. "Um… aren't I a little young to start drinking?" she asked nervously, trying to push to cup away. Kenpachi laughed at the strawberry's shyness. "Hah! Relax Ichigo; age isn't really much of a factor here in the squads. Only Hitsugaya's not allowed to drink."

Ichigo jumped as a certain purple-haired Yoruichi popped up behind her. "Awww! Our little Ichigo's having her first drink?" She grabbed the cup and put it in Ichigo's hands. "Here Ichigo, drink up!" Ichigo lifted the cup and drank it, coughing at the burning in her throat. Captain Kyoraku patted her on the back, "That'a girl!" he said as he refilled her cup. "Drink up Ichigo! You're too uptight, let's loosen you up!" He would've said something else had not Nanao clonked him on the head with her book.

"Captain! This is Ichigo, remember? Stop acting like a lecher!"

As Kyoraku quarreled with his subordinate Yoruichi refilled her cup and handed it to Ichigo. "Drink up Ichigo! The night's young!" As Ichigo drank from the cup again Rangiku silently watched, a drunken gleam in her eye as she sized up the female Ichigo….

_**Several bottles of Sake Later….  
**_**Squad 4 Barracks:**

The entire world was spinning in Ichigo's eyes. Up was suddenly something that she had no clue where it was as Rangiku carried her over her shoulder back to her room. "Wow Ichigo," the strawberry blonde playfully teased, "For your first time you sure drank a lot! I've never seen anybody besides me drink Ikkaku under the table."

Reaching Ichigo's room she opened the door and stepped inside, Ichigo still on her shoulder. Closing it she walked over to the bed and gently laid Ichigo down on it. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw Ichigo pout. "Quit treating me like a child, Rangiku!" she slurred. "Aww! Little Ichigo looks so cute when she's mad!" Rangiku teased as she lay down next to her. Running a hand through Ichigo's long orange hair she giggled when Ichigo moaned and snuggled closer, her face pressing against her large breasts like a kitten snuggling against its mother.

Ichigo sighed into Rangiku's boob, shivering when Rangiku ran a hand down her back. "You know Ichigo, I kinda like you like this. You look so beautiful as a woman!" Rangiku said into Ichigo's ear. The orangette's arms wrapped around her and looked up. "No," the drunken Ichigo replied, "I'm not as pretty as you or Unohana…."

Rangiku grinned, the alcohol in her system emboldening her. "Aww, you're so sweet Ichigo." Ichigo's eyes snapped open she Rangiku undid the _obi_ to her kimono. Pressing Ichigo onto her back, Rangiku did away with the garment before doing away with her underwear. Looking at Ichigo's nude body made her smile. "You know, I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing this." Bending down she planted a sweet kiss on Ichigo's lips. The substitute, with hazy eyes reached for her pink sash and undid it, making her breasts spill out in front of her. "Oh? Does my little strawberry want a taste?" Ichigo sheepishly nodded, making Rangiku grin as she shook off the garments. Getting off the bed for a moment she took off her pants and underwear. Ichigo blushed as she got a look of Rangiku's beautiful naked body, something that many would kill for. Her breasts looked even larger with nothing covering them; looking lower Ichigo saw that she had a groomed pussy, a small patch of strawberry blonde hair adorning the top between slender legs. Sitting back down on the bed Rangiku lay against the wall and smiled to Ichigo. "Don't be afraid Ichigo," she beckoned to her with a finger, "Come to Mama Rangiku, my darling little Strawberry."

Ichigo sat up and did her best to make her way over to the other side of the bed. Her vision swirled as she crawled on her hands and knees. Rangiku chuckled at the sight and reached for her and pulled her onto her lap. Ichigo moaned as she was pulled into a deep kiss, her hand reaching around her to feel her soft strawberry hair. Rangiku's tongue loved how Ichigo tasted like sake, licking over every inch of her mouth as Ichigo lay in her arms. Unsealing their lips together Rangiku wrapped her arms around Ichigo and squeezed their bodies together. Rangiku cooed as their breasts melded together. Looking down at Ichigo's bouncy breasts Rangiku smiled, "My, Ichigo, you sure have such a developed body," she cupped her breasts and rubbed her nipples against Ichigo's, "a few years older and you might put me to shame."

Ichigo closed her eyes as her friend rubbed her pink nipples against hers. She felt heat build in her chest, making her pant wantonly. This felt just as good as when she was with Yoruichi. Throwing her head back she cried out when Rangiku leaned forward and sucked on her neck, "Oh, Rangiku!" Her nails dug into the older woman's back as she continued her assault on her chest and neck. "Mmmmh!" moaned Rangiku as she licked and nibbled on the girl's neck, liking the taste of the soft skin. Pulling away from her neck, all the while leaving a lovebite on it, Rangiku kissed Ichigo again on the lips. "Mmmh, my little Strawberry taste so yummy!"

Ichigo sat there, still in a daze as Rangiku pushed her back a bit so that they both were lying on the bed across from each other. Rangiku saw the confused look on Ichigo's face as she reached for her leg. "Just sit back and let me take you away Ichigo…."

"Take me wher-OHHH!" Ichigo was cut off when Ichigo draped a leg over her body and pulled their bodies together, their pussies grinding against each other. "Rangiku!" she cried out as the lieutenant continued to grind their lower halves together. "So good Ichigo, so good!" cooed Rangiku. She reached down and rubbed Ichigo's clit, making the girl throw her head back and howl in ectastsy. She grinned with the Orangette reached down and played with her own hardened nub. "Oooh! That's it Ichigo! That's where I like it!" Her other hand sneaked up her body and played with her left breast, sighing as she squeezed the massive mammary and played with the large nipple.

Rangiku, her body fuelled by drunken lust, smiled as her fingers stopped playing with her clit and gripped Ichigo's knee, pulling her body against hers with more fervor. Ichigo's eyes closed as she gasped "_Cumming!"_ The sight of the substitute experiencing orgasm with a face full of lust made Rangiku go over the edge. Together they both cried out as they came, soiling the bed with their silver love juices. As she came down from her high Rangiku saw Ichigo's sleepy face. "Mama Rangiku…" Rangiku had to laugh at Ichigo's drunken response.

Lying next to her Rangiku pulled Ichigo against her flushed, sweaty body. "Aww!" My Strawberry's such a cutie." She watched as Ichigo's eyes closed as she drifted off to sleep. Rangiku watched as Ichigo slept before cuddling next to her. "Wow, I'm starting to wish you don't ever change back…" she said as she fell asleep, "I think I like you like this…."

To Be Continued….


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo ½  
Chapter 8

**The Next Morning:**

Ichigo opened her eyes and immediately regretted that decision to do so. Everything seemed to hurt in her head. The sunlight suddenly seemed to burn her eyes as she moaned. Outside a woodpecker was on a nearby tree getting its breakfast; the repeated pecking on the hard bark made Ichigo grit her teeth in pain; the small bird sounded like a jackhammer. Closing her eyes she snuggled into her pillow, hoping for some relief when her pillow moved. Enduring the pain Ichigo opened her eyes and that her head was laid on the bare breast of Rangiku. Looking up her brown eyes came into contact with her light blue. "Hello there Sleepy-Berry!" she said just as chipper. Ichigo groaned in pain as her voice seemed too high and rolled over to bury her face in her pillow.

Rangiku saw Ichigo's reaction and chuckled before hopping off the bed. "Aww! Did little Ichi drink too much last night?" Getting her clothes back on she headed for the door. "I'll go ask Captain Unohana if she has anything for hangovers. Stay right there and wait for Mama Rangiku, Ichigo." Ichigo groaned when she left, pulling the covers over her head.

'_Did I seriously call her Mama Rangiku? Note to self: Never drink AGAIN!'_ As the door opened she kept her head underneath the blanket. "I see someone had a little too much to drink. But from what I heard last night you seemed to enjoy spending time with Lieutenant Matsumoto." Ichigo peaked out of the blanket to see Captain Unohana standing next to the bed holding a fizzing purple drink.

Sitting up while keeping herself covered with the blanket Ichigo looked up at the smiling captain. "You… you heard that?"

Unohana continued to smile as she lowered the bottle to Ichigo's lips. As Ichigo slowly drank the remedy Unohana replied "Well my room IS connected with yours. I was quite surprised though when you said you found me to be more beautiful than you." As Ichigo finished the last of the drink she stated to cough a little she patted and rubbed her back until the coughing subsided.

"I… did I really say that out loud?" Ichigo asked as her face turned red at the fact that Unohana heard the whole thing.

"You did. Inebriated as you were, you were quite unglued last night." She gave the Genderbender a warm smile. "I must say, I'm finding it quite harder to pick which side of you I like more: the headstrong male or the more subdued female."

Ichigo was speechless as she got out of bed and followed her into the dressing room. Looking around she saw that Rangiku was nowhere in sight. When she asked about where she was Unohana said "Lieutenant Matsumoto has work to finish at her squad. I'll be getting you ready today by myself." Ichigo nodded before getting into the tub again, once more cringing as she sank into the cold water.

Once Unohana was finished washing her hair, she reached into the trunk and pulled out a black _Shihakusho_. "No kimono?" Ichigo asked, though not at all displeased at the notion of finally wearing something normal for a change.

"Yes, I feel that you should get a bit more exercise so today I'll escort you to the Squad 5 training grounds where you'll have a practice spar with Lieutenant Hinamori. On the off-chance that we are unable to make you change back permanently we should at least get you accustomed to fighting in this form." Ichigo nodded at her logic, although it scared her immensely at the thought of being unable to return to normal permanently.

Being dressed back into her usual garb, Ichigo sat down on the stool as Unohana brushed her hair. Figuring that now was a good time as any Ichigo meekly muttered "Um… Captain Unohana?"

"Yes Ichigo?"

"I'm… I'm sorry for the way that I acted back at the pool, and also for how I acted when Rukia and Renji were banging on my door. I just… I just lost it and panicked." Looking in the salon mirror Ichigo saw her expression and a genuine smile come across her face.

As she put Ichigo's orange hair into a ponytail Unohana softly said "Apology accepted, Ichigo. I hope that this experience has taught you to have a little more faith in your friends?" Ichigo nodded at her question. It was true that everyone was acting differently than she had originally figured, other than Yachiru popping up non-stop to ask if she could be her big sister. Rukia and Renji were really supportive and the others were more understanding than she had anticipated. As Unohana finished the captain reached into a closet and pulled out Zangetsu. Ichigo stood up and received the weapon before placing it on her back, feeling a little more like herself finally.

**Squad 5 Training Grounds**

Walking onto the sparring field Ichigo saw Captain Unohana take a seat on a bench nearby next to Shinji and Byakuya. "Wait, Byakuya?" balked Ichigo, "Why are you here?" she asked.

"After your shameless display last night when you drank yourself into a drunken stupor, I felt it necessary to make sure you didn't hurt yourself here." Ichigo sweat-dropped and wanted nothing more than to punch him in his smug prick face.

"Um… Ichigo, are you ready?" Ichigo turned to see Momo standing there. Momo smiled at the girl and bowed. Ichigo, who was always respectful towards the small lieutenant, bowed in return. Drawing Zangetsu, Ichigo began her attack….

**Unohana POV**

Unohana watched curiously as Ichigo sparred with Momo, keeping an eye on her movements. It was obvious from her wild strikes and stunted posture that she was having trouble adjusting to her new slimmer size. It became clear right at the start that she had to adjust her swordsmanship because of her breasts, and she had trouble using flash-step since she was not used to the weight bearing down on her back. When Momo unleashed Tobiume and threw fireballs at her she watched as Ichigo attempted to dodge them, but she seemed to struggle with her new body-type. By the time 10 minutes ticked by, Ichigo was sweating badly, completely exhausted.

Standing up she gave a loud clap, stopping the two. "Alright, I think it's time for you two to stop for now."

Panting Ichigo gawked at the woman. "Stop! But we just started?"

Byakuya came up next to Unohana. "Ichigo, Captain Unohana is right. It is obvious to me and Captain Hirako that you're exhausted from fighting like that. You would be wise to listen to Captain Unohana's advice." Ichigo frowned at the stoic man's words but knew that the two had a point.

Shinji, still seated on the observing bench, nodded as well. "She's right Ichigo. You're a top-notch fighter but right now Momo's mopping the floor with you. Another 5 minutes and we'd have to clear up the scorch-mark off the floor," he said with his trademark grin. Getting up he motioned for Momo. "Momo, c'mon. We've got work to do. Head-Captain wants us to go kill some hollows."

Momo bowed to Ichigo and gave her thanks to Ichigo before taking off after her captain. Byakuya took his leave as well, saying he had work to do back at his squad. Ichigo sat on the bench completely wiped out. Panting heavily she asked "Wow, was she that good or did I suck that bad?"

Unohana walked up behind her and placed her hands on her shoulders, giving her body a nice massage. "A little of both. Like I said, you aren't quite used to this new body of yours. But in the past 17 months Momo's also become quite a capable woman." Ichigo nodded at that before sighing. '_Good lord, her hands feel sooo good….'_

Before Ichigo could be lulled to sleep Unohana stopped and reached for her own weapon. "Here Ichigo, let me teach you a little of my swordsmanship. It might help you become better used to fighting like this," she said as she drew her zanpakuto. Ichigo was quite surprised; this was the first time she'd ever see the captain so much as draw her sword let alone fight.

Ichigo stood up and grabbed Zangetsu. Walking back onto the field she readied his stance. Captain Unohana did the same.

"Now let's begin."

_**Later that Night….**_

Ichigo closed the door to her room and collapsed onto her bed. "So tired… I never knew she was that hardcore!" she groaned. Unohana had spent the past several hours drilling in the basic tenants of swordsmanship into her. It was an odd experience for Ichigo since she'd always gone free-style. Her arms and shoulders ached but at least she was starting to get used to fighting like this.

She absent-mindedly heard the window open. "Tired already Ichigo? I should've expected that from Unohana's teachings." Turing her head Ichigo saw Yoruichi in cat form jump down onto the bed. The werecat remained in her furry form as she trotted up to Ichigo and lay down next to her on her pillow. "You alright Ichigo? You look terrible."

Ichigo nodded before closing her eyes and sighing in exhaustion. "I'll be alright as soon as this week is over and I can get Urahara to fix this whole genderbending." Opening her eye to look at the black cat she asked "So has Kisuke figured out a way to stop the changes."

Yoruichi's hesitance bugged her and made her heart grow cold before the cat spoke" From what he's cryptically said yes and no. He's said that he created a way to stop the changes but other than that he didn't say except that he'll have it ready as soon as the Senkaimon's available to travel. We'll have to move fast before Kurotsuchi discovers you. He'll try to get his mitts on you just to spite Kisuke." Ichigo shivered at the thought of being in the clutches of the mad scientist. Yoruichi placed a paw on Ichigo's head and patted her head. "It'll be alright Ichigo, you'll see."

Ichigo gave the werecat a kiss on her head and laid her head next to her furry body, feeling her warmth through her fur on her face as she fell asleep….

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo ½  
Chapter 9 

_**Several Days Later…**_

Ichigo opened her eyes and sighed, she'd had a restful night of sleep with no interruptions. However, as she lay there in her bed she wondered why her pillow kept making a _Ba-bump _sound. Looking up she gazed into the yellow eyes of a smiling Yoruichi. "Good Morning, Ichigo. Sleep well?" she asked, looking down at the transformed substitute currently nestled in her bosom. The previous night Yoruichi slipped into Ichigo's room and turned into her human form before snuggling with the sleeping strawberry. "I hope you don't mind. I just love watching you snooze."

The Genderbender didn't really mind at all. She'd found it somewhat comforting being her mentor's embrace. "It's alright," she said as she got up. "Where have you been? You disappeared when I woke up last time you stayed with me."

Yoruichi stretched before putting her clothes back on. "I went to go take samples from that spring you fell in for Kisuke. After that I shoved a massive boulder so nobody could stumble in like you did." Leading her by the arm Yoruichi escorted her to the dressing room. Looking around she saw Captain Unohana nowhere to be found. "Hey, where's Unohana?"

Rangiku, who was already in the room and undressing Ichigo answered. "That's CAPTAIN Unohana, Ichigo, remember that. Anyway, Squad 11's having their big squad sparring day and knowing Ikkaku and Captain Zaraki her squad's gonna have a field day." Ichigo nodded, knowing full well how gung-ho those two could be when it came to fighting.

As Ichigo was being washed by the catlike women she asked "So what am I supposed to do today? I'm supposed to go back to Karakura Town tomorrow for Kisuke's cure." She didn't like the look the two women were throwing each other. Stepping out of the tub of cold water she dried herself off as Rangiku dug through the trunk full of clothes.

Yoruichi sat on the stool before turning to Ichigo. "Well… Rangiku and I were thinking of a way you could apologize for your display at the pool to Captain Unohana…."

"But I already apologized to her for how I acted! And she said she accepted it!" protested Ichigo.

"Yes, but actions speak louder than words," Rangiku interjected, "besides, I've never seen anyone actually tell her the big N-O before. She's a woman who deserves respect Ichigo, and you were dumb enough to cross her not once but twice." She pulled out the articles of clothing she'd been searching out of the trunk.

Ichigo's jaw dropped when Rangiku walked toward her holding the clothing in her hand. "Oh no, no way am I wearing that!"

Yoruichi came up from behind and gave Ichigo's butt a nice slap. "Now now, Ichigo, don't worry, we'll teach you what to do…"

Rangiku gave Ichigo a quick kiss on her lips before proceeding. "This might be your last night as a woman Ichigo, so let's make you a sexy minx!" Ichigo's face palled as the two women's hands roamed all over her body as they dragged her back to her bedroom….

_**Later that day….**_

__Unohana sighed in exasperation. "Goodness gracious, I'm tired." She rubbed her aching shoulders as she walked back to her quarters. She'd been up on her feet all day. "I wonder how Ichigo's holding up. Maybe I should've asked Captain Kuchiki to look after her for the day…" Unohana immediately repudiated that last statement. Those two got along like oil and water, no matter what gender Ichigo was. In fact, she was somewhat curious if Byakuya had watched Ichigo spar merely to gloat on her diminished abilities. '_Knowing him, he'd make Ichigo dress and act like a maid just out of spite….'_

As she walked to her room she saw Yoruichi stepping out. "Lady Yoruichi, why were you in my room?"

The werecat smiled at her. "Oh, you'll see. Ichigo wanted to apologize for her actions earlier and Rangiku and I were getting her ready. Enjoy!" Yoruichi walked away smiling, leaving the captain to ponder on what she could mean before entering her room. She got the hint from Yoruichi but she was shocked as she stepped into her bedroom. "Ic…Ichigo?

Laying in a sexy pose was Ichigo. She was wearing the skimpiest lingerie Unohana'd ever seen. Her bra was practically see-through; her hard nipples poking through the thin fabric. Long silk stockings adorned her long shapely legs, along with a thong that barely covered her cunt. She lay on her side with her legs crossed, making Unohana's cheeks blush at the erotic sight. "Ichigo… what… what is this?"

Ichigo sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed. As Unohana cautiously neared Ichigo drew her close. "I…I just wanted to thank you for your help. With this," she gestured to her beautiful feminine body, "I don't feel as ashamed as I was when I first transformed." Her hands slipped into the woman's _shihakusho_ to touch her smooth skin. She leaned up and kissed Unohana's lips, remembering what Rangiku told her….

_**Earlier….**_

__As Ichigo sat there in her new skimpy outfit she looked over at Rangiku who was reaching into her pocket. "There's no chance that Unohana won't throw me out if I try this!" Rangiku sat down next to her, lipstick in her hand.

"Oh, you don't know Captain Unohana, Ichigo. Besides, even if she does have any reservations," she said as she put the lipstick on Ichigo's soft lips, "This'll make her a bit more agreeable. It's a powerful aphrodisiac I got from Nemu." Ichigo's body heated up as the drug took effect on her own body. "Just remember what we showed you earlier, Ichigo, and you two will be all over each other…."

**Unohana POV**

Unohana pushed Ichigo onto the bed, her lips gluing to Ichigo's as heat washed over her. '_An aphrodisiac, eh? Not that it's needed, with Ichigo so sexy.'_ The substitutes body pressed against hers, grinding their hips together. Unohana was quick to take off her _Haori_ before standing up. "Mmmh Ichigo, take my clothes off."

The orangette got up and pulled Unohana into another breathtaking kiss as her hands pulled away her _obi_. Tearing off her _Shihakusho_ she groped the bouncy D-cup breasts Unohana sported. "You like, Ichigo?" The girl nodded quickly, molding the luscious mounds in her hands. Unohana pressed her mouth to Ichigo's ear, making her shiver as she spoke. "Go lower, Ichigo…."

Ichigo got down onto her knees and pulled down her _hakama_ and peeled off her white panties. Unohana stepped out from the pile of clothes, making Ichigo blush as she looked upon her beautiful body. She had legs that didn't seem to end, meeting at her crotch that was covered with a little patch of black hair. Seeing Unohana's spread legs, Ichigo pressed her face against Unohana's pelvis and inhaled her sweet scent.

Unohana giggled at Ichigo's actions. "Oooh, Ichigo! A little frisky are we?" She put a hand on the back of Ichigo's head and pushed her against her snatch harder, mashing her face against it. Ichigo moaned into her body as her hands went around her waist to Unohana's ass, cupping her supple cheeks. Unohana undid her braid before stopping Ichigo. Pulling Ichigo up to her feet she kissed her lips, taking in another dose of aphrodisiac, and pushed Ichigo down onto the bed. "My turn, Ichigo."

Ichigo lay still as Unohana got on top of her and undid her bra. Tossing it to the side, Unohana cupped the girl's breasts and played with them, molding them in her experienced hands. Ichigo's breath hitched as the sexy captain pulled on her nipples. "You know, Ichigo, I don't know why we didn't do this sooner." She went lower to her barely covered snatch. Pushing the underwear aside she gave the delicate lips a gentle lick. Ichigo arched her back and shivered as Unohana's cool tongue meet her hot honeypot.

"Wait!"

Unohana looked up, curious. Did Ichigo come to her senses? "Please, can we do it together?" she meekly asked behind blushing cheeks. She covered her face with her hands as she asked, a bit ashamed at asking the woman. She peeked behind her fingers and saw Captain Unohana smile.

The captain pulled Ichigo's hands away from her face. "No need to feel ashamed, Ichigo. Here, let me help." The captain crawled on top of Ichigo and turned around, giving Ichigo a good hard look at her pussy. Unohana cooed as Ichigo spread her lips and licked her hot hole. "Mmmmh, Ichigo, I would've never thought you'd be so good at cunnilingus." Ichigo moaned into her dripping snatch as Unohana continued licking her.

Unohana teased Ichigo with her more experienced tongue. She found out quickly Ichigo's sweet-spots and eagerly lapped up at the dripping pussy. Ichigo, though a novice, had had a bit of experience eating a woman out thanks to Yoruichi's and Rangiku's "lessons". She could feel Unohana writihgin and moaning into her pussy in pleasure as her tongue delved deeper and deeper into her. She felt her toes curl as Unohana slipped two fingers inside of her. Unohana grinned as Ichigo gasped when she added a third, stretching her. "I wonder, Ichigo," she said as Ichigo stopped licking her, too caught up with Unohana's fingerings, "let's see if I can fit my whole hand in here."

Ichigo wrapped her arms around Unohana's waist and buried her face in Unohana's snatch as Unohana thrusted her fingers in and out of Ichigo's pussy violently. She moaned as her legs spread wide, letting Unohana go deeper into her. "No hymen, Ichigo?" Unohana noted. "I guess I don't have to hold back. She grinned when Ichigo moaned into her pussy as she added another finger. Unohana could feel her climax coming but did her best to hold off, not until Ichigo was ready.

Ichigo saw stars as Unohana balled up her hand and fisted her. "OHHH!" she shrieked. "CAPTAIN! CAPTAIIIIIN!" she screamed into Unohana's pussy as she came, squirting all over Unohana's hand. The ebony-haired woman smiled and said Ichigo's name as she came, her juices flowing into Ichigo's gaping mouth.

Unohana lay on top of Ichigo for a few moments after she came before taking her hand out of Ichigo's pussy. Gulping down Unohana's secretions, Ichigo felt her womanhood feel weird as Unohana put both hands on it. "Wha-?"

The captain remained quiet until she finished her healing. "There now," she said as she rolled off of Ichigo, "that should make you nice and tight again!" Ichigo smiled at her thoughtfulness before reaching underneath the bed.

Unohana raised an eyebrow as Ichigo pulled out a double-ended dildo. "Are you sure, Ichigo?" she asked. Ichigo pulled her hot, sweaty body against hers and laid her head on her shoulder. She humped her body against hers as that burning desire built up inside her.

"It's… it's alright with me. Right now I'm a girl, so… so it's ok to do girl things." Unohana looked at Ichigo's embarrassed face and understood how much this meant to her to ask Unohana to do this with her. Unohana gave Ichigo a loving kiss as she laid her down onto her back. Ichigo gestured to the dildo. "Rangiku said this is a special toy Nemu made, so…." Unohana chuckled, surprised that the Squad 12 lieutenant would divulge such a personal item.

Taking the toy from her shaking hands, Unohana stroked her cheek. "Just relax, Ichigo. You're safe here with me." Ichigo spread her legs wide as Unohana rubbed the large head against her dripping slit. Unohana slowly pushed the head in, relishing the debauched look on Ichigo's face as her tight hole was penetrated. Ichigo bucked her hips in time with Unohana as she plunged the hard toy into her. Draping her legs over Ichigo's Unohana slid the other end into her waiting snatch.

It was hot, like she'd just impaled herself with a real one. Unohana stuck her tongue out lewdly as she bucked into the toy. Grabbing Ichigo's hand, the two women eagerly got themselves off the toy. Their hips almost touched as they bucked in unison. "Captain, I feel so good! Being a woman is amazing!" Ichigo gasped.

Getting an idea ,Unohana sat up, still fucking the hot toy inside her. The toy bent as Unohana leaned forward and lay on top of Ichigo. "Yes, this feels just right." She smacked her hips into the toy, driving it deeper into Ichigo's pussy. "Oh! Ichigo, it's feels like I'm fucking you!" Ichigo saw Unohana's sex face and cherished the look of it, leaning forward and kissing her as they fucked. Their sizable breasts mashed together as the bed rocked. Unohana closed her eyes as the hard dildo drilled its way to her core. "Ah! AH! AH!"

Ichigo saw stars again as she her arms around her as her body tensed up. "Unohana! I'm gonna cum again!" She saw Unohana make a loving smile and pounded her hips against her harder a few more times.

"Me too, Ichigo! Let's cum together!" the woman moaned. They both screamed each other's name as they came. Unohana's eyes widened as the toy inside her heated up and spurted hot cum inside her! Later she would realize that it was the Nemu's toy gauged when its user reached orgasm and gave them the sensation of a creampie with synthetic cum, but for the moment Unohana's head rolled back as she and Ichigo were filled.

Unohana sat back and slid the faux cock out of her snatch and pulled it out of Ichigo, hearing her sigh as she was emptied. Tossing the toy onto her pile of clothes, Unohana peeled off Ichigo's soiled panties before lying next to her, holding the panting girl close. Resting her head in Unohana's bosom, Ichigo panted "That… was… amazing…."

The captain ran a hand through her hair and gently soothed her heated body. "You surprised me, Ichigo. I'm glad you got to experience what it's like for a woman in bed."

"Yes, I wanted to thank you for taking care of me this past week." Ichigo wrapped her arm around Unohana and rubbed her side. "I'm really sorry for how I acted earlier. I know I already apologized but…"

Unohana gave the strawberry a kiss on the forehead. "Once again, apology accepted. I also apologize for my harsh reaction."

Ichigo snuggled into her embrace, "It's alright. That's what friends are for." She felt something well up inside her as she said "I'm glad you're my friend, Captain Unohana."

The captain wiped a tear from her eye before burying her face in Ichigo's orange locks, inhaling the scent of strawberries. "I'm glad you're my friend too, Ichigo…."

To Be Continued….


	10. Chapter 10

Ichigo ½  
Chapter 10

_**The Next Day  
**_**Outside the Senkaimon**

Ichigo fidgeted as he waited for everyone to gather at the gate. After waking up in the morning alongside Unohana it had been a bit awkward but the two were pretty satisfied with the previous day's events. So pleased was Unohana that she allowed Ichigo to take a hot shower and turn back to his normal gender. Ichigo sighed in relief as he stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror to make sure he was back to normal. Part of him feared he'd been in female form so long he could no longer change back.

Unohana showed up with Yoruichi and Rangiku in tow, along with Rukia, Renji and Isane. Both Rangiku and Yoruichi were looking pretty pleased with themselves when they saw Ichigo. "So tell me, Ichigo…" Rangiku whispered into his ear, "Had fun last night?" Ichigo looked at the ground with a blush on his cheeks. It was an awkward thing to admit that he'd enjoyed being with the three while he was a she. It was even more enjoyable with Unohana than with the others but he'd never admit that out loud to him.

Renji came up next to him as the massive doors opened. "C'mon, Ichigo. Captain Kurotsuchi arrived less than an hour ago, and no doubt Nemu's already told him about your little dip into Urahara's pool." Ichigo shivered at the thought of the mad scientist thinking up of ideas to do to female Ichigo. Nodding to the others, Ichigo and the others proceeded through the gate.

_**Meanwhile…  
**_**Captain Kurotsuchi's Laboratory**

"YOU IDIOTIC GIRL!"Kurotsuchi roared at his daughter. "You let such a perfect specimen walk away and you didn't even bother restraining her long enough for me to examine her?" Nemu remained silent as her father shook her violently. "I could've used this to get back at that infuriating man! Dammit all!"

_**Meanwhile, Back at the Plot….  
**_**Urahara Shop**

Kisuke and Tessai were standing vigilantly in front of his gate as it opened. As Ichigo and Co. stepped out of the gate, Kisuke hid his face behind his fan. His eyes scanned Ichigo up and down intently as he stepped forward. "Ichigo." Kisuke addressed his pupil starkly, without any of his usual snark this time.Truth be told, when Yoruichi informed him of Ichigo's little dip in his old experiment Kisuke felt horrified. He'd been certain that the hot spring he'd experimented on had lost its potency after the hundred+ years that had rolled by. But he was horrified for another reason….

"Yoruichi and Unohana have told me everything. You need the fix to the hot spring to stop your genderbending, right?" Kisuke asked.

Ichigo nodded, noting several buckets of water standing nearby. "Yeah, Yoruichi said you've figured out a cure to your stupid experiment?" Nearby in the large underground chamber was a hot spring, similar to the one Ichigo fell into.

"Stupid? Ichigo, I was trying to find the ultimate formula for female satisfaction! How is that stupid? And besides," he said grinning behind his fan, "I hear you were pretty satisfied…." Seeing Ichigo blush and stammer in front of everyone was worth the risk of the jab. Besides, Yoruichi had taken the liberty of setting up a camera in Ichigo's room, letting him watch Ichigo's adventurous activities with Yoruichi, Rangiku and Unohana. For future reference and research, obviously….

"Changing "equipment" every time so much as a bucket of water drops on my head is stupid! Now do you have the cure or not? You obviously made one, since you've never changed!" Ichigo said angrily. He and everyone else were put off when Kisuke took off his hat, along with a weird armband off his left arm. Even Yoruichi could feel the ominous shift in tone in the air.

Walking over to one of the buckets Kisuke sighed. "Yeah, about that…."

To the amazement and horror of everyone present, Kisuke dumped the bucket of ice-cold water onto his head. When the deluge hit the ground, a beautiful sandy-haired blonde woman stood in Kisuke's place. "Did I mention I never actually figured out how to reverse it?"

Everyone stood there stunned. Yoruichi's jaw almost came off in shock. Ichigo felt what little hope he had inside him die away with a sad, lonely whimper. "But… but I've seen you in the rain! And you said you found a cure!"

Yoruichi stepped forward. "Wait a minute! Ichigo's right! I've seen you in the rain, and in pools! We've certainly would've noticed if you'd been missing a set!"

The female Urahara gestured to the armband resting inside his hat. "Well… Actually Ichigo, every time you've seen my in the rain I had an umbrella over me. Plus my hat helps keep the rain off me. But this armband I recently developed helps curb the changes. While I'm wearing it, my body can't tell the difference between hot water and cold." Kisuke dumped a bucket of hot water on herself, turning him back to normal. "But yes, I've developed something that'll stop the changing once and for all. It's just…."

Ichigo stepped forward. "It's just what? Stop with the suspense already!"

Kisuke continued to keep his eyes at ground level. "I managed to recreate the experiment in the hope that it'll change you back. This time, it's much more potent than when either of us bathed in it. But…" Kisuke hesitated before continuing, "There are complications; you did jump into the spring twice after all, so who knows the ramifications of that. The spring will change you again, but whether or not you'll be male or female is unknown. The changes will stop, but you're stuck in that gender; at least until I can come up with something else." Seeing Ichigo's shocked face, Kisuke put a hand on his shoulder for comfort. "There is a plus side. Since you're in soul form now, and you weren't in your body when you fell in, even if you do change permanently into a female you'll still keep your male human body."

Ichigo sighed in disbelief. "So… it's all or nothing?"

"I'm afraid so."

The substitute sighed. Unohana came and put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Ichigo. Are you sure you want to do this?"

The boy hesitated before nodding slowly. "Might as well. If this is the only chance that I've got, what little choice do I have but to take it?" Everyone walked over to the hot spring. Ichigo stood on the edge before taking a deep breath. "Ok, here I go…."

Ichigo closed his eyes and jumped, cannonballing into the hot spring. He was welcomed with the familiar sensation of the bizarre liquid as it surrounded him. Ichigo sank to the bottom and sat there for a moment, keeping his eyes shut. Getting his bearings right this time, the substitute sprang up and reached for the edge.

Rukia and the others were waiting in anticipation. As a hand shot out of the water, everyone held their breath and waited. An orange-haired figure climbed out of the spring and coughed up water.

"Well?" Ichigo asked as the substitute looked down….

**To Be Continued….**

**A.N.: I'm gonna be perfectly honest, I cannot make up my mind as to whether or not Ichigo remains a guy or a girl. The coin I would've flipped fell down a storm drain… So in lieu of any normal rationale….**

**TO THE READERS: I've decided to let my readers decide on Ichigo's fate. Just put in the reviews what you want, whether he stays as a man or a woman. I'll wait for 5 days after I put out this chapter before tallying up the votes, if any, and putting out the next chapter. After the 5 day mark don't bother putting in your vote, my mind's made up on this. Ciao!**

**~Whackybiscuit**


	11. Ending

Ichigo ½  
Final Chapter

**A.N.: And by a** **landslide vote, the results are in! Harbinger of Kaos, to answer your question: I REALLY could not decide on an ending, that's all. I know I said I'd wait 5 days but I think the results pretty clear. So without further ado….**

_**Back to where the Story Left Off….**_

Ichigo looked down and saw two large breasts adorning her chest. Reaching into her pants, she felt that she didn't have what she'd been hoping for. "Oh…" she said her face a bit crestfallen. "Well, it's alright, I guess."

Kisuke looked at her curiously from behind his fan. "I must say, Ichigo, you're taking this a lot better than I'd expected."

"How'd you think I'd react?"

_**What Kisuke Imagined Ichigo's reaction would be….**_

_ "NO NO NO!" screamed Ichigo as she threw herself to the ground. "Son of a bitch! This can't be happening! I don't wanna be a chick the rest of my life!" Ichigo acted like a small child being denied her favorite toy. Tears fell down her face as she sobbed, curling up into the fetal position…._

_**Back at the Plot….**_

"Oh… I'd figured you'd be just a teensy bit more upset."

Ichigo shook her head as she sat down. She did feel a little miserable at the fact that her soul form was permanently female, but she could cope. "I'm alright. Captain Unohana and the others helped me learn to deal with being a woman. I'll be alright. It's just going to be weird explaining this to Chad, Orihime and the others…."

Rukia pointed behind the orangette over to some large rocks. "Too late for that, Ichigo. They've been here the entire time."

Whipping around fast enough to give a normal person whiplash, Ichigo saw his friends and family all hiding behind the rocks. All of them had a look of abject astonishment on their faces. Ichigo, looking a little nervous and scared, walked up to them.

Both Yuzu and Karin stepped forward, smiling up at their brother/sister. Isshin, who'd been told of the situation by Urahara the previous week, did what he'd been holding in all this time. "OH MASAKI! NOW WE HAVE THREE BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTERS NOW! I'M SO HAPP-" Isshin was interrupted by a sudden case of foot-to-the-face.

"Geez, lighten up, Dad. It's just in Soul Reaper form that's changed," Ichigo said between kicks.

Karin and Yuzu sweatdropped as they looked on. "Looks like Ichigo never changes no matter what, huh?" Karin observed.

"You said it…."

Once Ichigo was done giving her father a good stomping he turned to the rest of his friends. Orihime, who loved Ichigo no matter what, came up and hugged her. "Oh, Ichigo! You look so pretty!" Ichigo smiled at Orihime's bashfulness. It was good to know that the girl still cared for her. Looking to her friend Chad, who smiled and nodded to her, letting Ichigo know that he too did not care what gender Ichigo was in.

"I must admit, Ichigo, I'm with Urahara on this one. You're always so serious; I'd expected you to blow a gasket the moment you looked down. What exactly happened in the past week to mellow you out?" Uryu asked politely.

Kisuke came up from behind and waved a CD in his face. "Oh, I'm sure this will answer ALL your questions, Uryu…" Kisuke said with a wicked grin, slipping the disc into the Quincy's shirt pocket.

Ichigo looked at the shopkeeper. "What'd you just give Uryu?"

"Oh, just something that will help enlighten him on certain facts. Nothing you need to concern yourself with for now, Ichigo. Kon's upstairs. You'd better go grab your human body and make sure nothing changes, otherwise…" Kisuke said putting his fan up to hide his grin, "It would be quite something to see you in a schoolgirl outfit…."

Blushing like crazy Ichigo stomped away, climbing the ladder to go up and leaving everybody for a few moments. Walking through the shop he found Kon sitting near one of Kisuke's tables. "Kon," Ichigo addressed.

The mod-soul looked up and saw a beautiful orange haired girl standing in the doorway, sporting a luscious rack. "Helllooooo beautiful!" Without even looking up at her face Kon jumped from across the table and grabbed at the girl's breasts. His reward was a harsh bonk to the head.

"Kon! It's me, dammit!"

Kon looked up and saw an angry female Ichigo standing over him. "Oh, uh... I didn't realize Ichigo had a twin sister…."

"It's me, Kon. I'm Ichigo, you stupid pervert!

Kon's jaw dropped as he looked up and down the Soul Reaper's body. "Ichigo! Why are you sexy?!" That question earned him another harsh bonk….

_**Later That Day  
**_**Kurosaki Residence Roof**

Ichigo sat on the rooftop, watching the sun set on Karakura Town. She was in her Soul Reaper form, figuring she could do with a little time alone.

After she'd knocked Kon out of his body Ichigo stepped back into her human shell. To her delight, she found that the male body had not changed at all during the transition. "So I guess I'm still genderbending in a weird way."

Hearing footsteps she turned to see who was approaching her. "I'm curious, Ichigo. I'd figured you'd be back in your human body after all this time as a woman," Captain Unohana said as she sat down next to Ichigo. A week ago, Ichigo would've blushed and scooted away from her as Unohana reached out and held her hand, but not anymore.

"It's alright. Besides, I'm kinda starting to get used to this."

Unohana gave Ichigo a warm smile. "I see. Since this is going to be permanent, would you like me to continue teaching you swordsmanship?"

Ichigo smiled back at her. "I'd like that." Her smile dropped as she thought about asking her something that she'd wanted to say for some time now, but she was a bit scared of how Unohana'd react if Ichigo said it. "Um, Captain Unohana?"

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"I wanted to ask you… about us…" Ichigo tried to make words form but her mind kept drawing a blank. "I mean… about what we did before… do you think that we could… we could…."

She expected Unohana to laugh or shoot her down, but to her joy Unohana had a knowing smile on her face, almost as if she already had her answer. "Yes, Ichigo? We could what?"

"I was wondering if maybe… maybe we could be more than friends?"

She waited for a moment, hoping she didn't just ask something that'd get her smacked off the rooftop. Unohana leaned forward and kissed her forehead before pulling her close. "I'd love to, Ichigo." Ichigo gave a heartwarming smile as she hugged her back, feeling her heart fluttering. Then she felt something else, a cold draft of wind as her _shihakusho _came undone.

"What the? Captain?"

Unohana chuckled as she embraced Ichigo. "It's alright, Ichigo. I've been wanting this since I first pulled you out of that pool. No need to be embarrassed," Unohana whispered into her ear, "nobody can see us, remember?" As she pulled off the girl's garment she said coolly "Oh, and Ichigo? Call me Retsu."

Ichigo grinned as she pulled off her new lover's _Haori, _feeling more at peace with herself than ever. Soon both Soul Reapers were lying on the roof naked, with Unohana lying on top of Ichigo. Using their discarded clothes as a makeshift blanket, Unohana and Ichigo made out, feeling the intense heat of their bodies grinding against one another. Sitting up, Unohana grabbed Ichigo's legs and spread them apart. Ichigo grinned as she reached for Unohana's shapely legs, throwing her head back as the two slammed their pussies together. "Oh! Retsu!"

"Mmmh, I'm glad you stayed this way, Ichigo! You're so much sexier as a woman." Unohana threw her head back and moaned lewdly as she felt Ichigo's warm and wet pussy grind against hers. "So good! Ahhhh!"

Ichigo reached down and palmed Unohana's breasts, playing with the soft tits as she pushed her lower half against Unohana's harder. "Oh Retsu! I feel so good!" She lay back and smiled as the coil inside her began to unwind. "You're gonna make me cum!"

Unohana smiled as she felt her own climax coming as well. "Me too! Let's cum together!" Both women grabbed each other's hands and pulled themselves up. Unohana embraced Ichigo, cupping her soft ass and pressing against her harder. Ichigo wrapped her arms around Unohana's neck and kissed her passionately.

Both Soul Reapers held each other tightly as they came; screaming out each other's names as they gushed all over each other. Breathing heavily Unohana held Ichigo tightly and lay down on her side. "Hehe, Ichigo, you're starting to make me addicted to you."

Ichigo snuggled into her tight embrace and smiled. "Same here." She leaned up and kissed her tenderly and ran a hand down her back, enjoying the captain's shivers.

"You know, Lady Yoruichi and Lieutenant Matsumoto are going to be awfully jealous if I hog you all to myself." Unohana looked down at the strawberry and smiled.

"I wouldn't mind if you shared, as long as you're ok with that."

Unohana's warm chuckle put her mind at ease. "Of course, they did have a helping hand getting you used to your new body; it'd be rude not to include them." Ichigo smiled warmly back at her. The two continued to lie there naked, holding each other as they watched the sun set.

_**Meanwhile, at the Hall of Justice (Kidding….)  
At Urahara Shop….**_

__Yoruichi looked on the monitor and grinned as watched her pupil and friend snuggled together, hearing every word of their conversation. "Well, for once I'm glad Kisuke's dumb experiment failed." She turned to Matsumoto, who was looking pretty horny after watching all that. "So… you wanna go say hi to them?"

The strawberry blonde grinned and sat up, setting down the tub of popcorn she had. "Oh course! Oh, sexy Ichigo's so much more fun!" Both women laughed as they left the shop, their destination a certain strawberry's house….

The End

**A.N.: Well that was a blast to right! Thank you everyone for voting. For those of you who asked for the other option, I'm gonna be a good sport and make a few "What-if" chapters. Ciao!**


	12. What if ending

Ichigo ½  
"What if" Ending

**A.N.: This is a special "What if" ending for Harbinger of Kaos and everyone who voted for Ichigo to stay a man, since I'm in a real sporting mood.**

_**Back at the Plot….**_

Ichigo looked down and saw his muscular chest. Reaching into his pants, he checked to make sure his usual equipment were there. Ichigo let out a loud sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, it's all over." Just to make sure he grabbed a bucket of ice water and dumped it on his head. Looking down there was no change.

Everyone let out the air that they'd been holding in. "Well, good to see that my cure worked out perfectly." Kisuke took off his hat and shirt. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take a dose of my own medicine." Before Yoruichi or Ichigo could stop him, though Ichigo probably wouldn't have regardless, Kisuke jumped in the spring headfirst.

Ten seconds went by and Kisuke had not emerged. "Um… Should we pull him out?" Rukia asked.

"I am NOT getting back in again. You wanna jump in and save him, be my guest." Ichigo himself was a little worried for his mentor but he saw a hand shoot out and grabbed at the edge. The shopkeeper climbed out of the spring and like Ichigo coughed up water.

However, where should've been a sandy-blonde shopkeeper who had his shirt off was a half-naked sandy-blonde woman, sporting a sizable rack. "Oh, that's definitely not good…."

Renji, covering his eyes all the while, said what they were all thinking. "Uh, Urahara? You mind putting on a shirt? You're kinda sporting your twins there."

Kisuke smiled and struck a sexy pose. "What? You don't like, Renji?" Rukia laughed at Renji's bright-red face. Reaching down she slipped on her green robes. "Well, that's bizarre. The solution worked for Ichigo, but it kept me female? I wonder what 's the outlying factor?" She shook her head and put on her hat. "Questions for later. Either way, I guess congratulations, Ichigo. You're back to normal."

Ichigo nodded, pitying his mentor a bit but regardless, he was happy he was no longer a Genderbender. Turning to his friends he said smiling. "So…now that this is over, who wants to go celebrate with some dinner?" All of his friends agreed warmly, though Yoruichi voted to stay behind with Kisuke to console him; she had gone off to secretly sulk at the fact the she was permanently a female….

_**Later That Night…  
**_**Kurosaki Residence**

Ichigo walked up the stairs to his room, feeling much better now that he was back the way nature made him. Reaching the top of the stairs he reflected his time as a member of the opposite sex. "I guess it really wasn't as bad as I imagined it when I first came out of the spring. Then again, I did have Yoruichi, Rangiku and Captain Unohana giving me a helping hand."

Opening his door he was gifted with the view of Rangiku lying on his bed. "Rangiku? Why are you here? Didn't you go back to the Soul Society with Captain Unohana and the others?"

The strawberry blonde flashed him a warm smile as she stretched out her legs. "I asked Captain Hitsugaya for permission to stay for a few days. I thought about staying with Orihime, but I figured it might be nice if I stayed with you." Her smile grew as she looked Ichigo up and down. "You don't mind, do you Ichigo?"

Ichigo shook his head no as he walked across the room. Sitting down on the bed Ichigo blushed as Rangiku wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "So… are happy now that you've got a pair again?"

Ichigo's blush became brighter by her question. "Yeah, I feel better, though I am grateful for your help." He turned to face Rangiku, who was smiling warmly at him. She pulled his head against her massive breasts and ran a hand through his hair.

"Good to hear. I'm more than happy to help you." Ichigo shivered as she ran a hand up his back. "I'm curious, Ichigo. Since you've got your body back, you feel like maybe giving it a test run?"

Ichigo smiled at the woman and wrapped his arms around her neck. Slowly his head drew close to hers. "Only if you're ok with it, "Mama Rangiku.""

The lieutenant chuckled and bridged the gap between them. Ichigo tasted her lips and found he quite liked the taste of sake when it came from Rangiku. His hands threaded through her strawberry blonde hair, enjoying the feel. His hands wrapped around her and held her close. She reached beneath him and pulled off his shirt. She grinned when she got a good look at Ichigo's toned abs. "Ooooh, Ichigo! I can see why you were so hot as a woman!" Ichigo attacked her neck, sucking on her soft skin. As Rangiku moaned in his embrace his hands pulled at her pink sash. Ichigo stared in awe as Rangiku shrugged out of her _shihakusho. _His hands sunk into the huge globes, marveling how warm and soft they were. Rangiku's head rolled back as Ichigo leaned down and shoved his face into her busty chest. She could feel her lower half start to get wet as Ichigo licked the large breasts, taking a hard pink nipple into his mouth. She felt Ichigo's teeth gently nibbled on the tender areole and smiled as she rubbed her lower half against Ichigo. "Mmmh, Ichigo… nibble on it harder!" Rangiku cooed when Ichigo pulled back, nipple still between his teeth. Letting go Ichigo watched in erotic amazement as her breasts jiggled back into place. Rangiku's grip on his hair tightened as Ichigo gave the other neglected nipple the same treatment.

Losing her composure, Rangiku pushed Ichigo down onto the bed. "Ichigo, you've got me all hot. I want you…" Her hands unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. Tugging the pants off, underwear and all, Rangiku licked her lips as Ichigo's manhood stood at attention. Ichigo, however, did not remain idle. Sitting up her reached around Rangiku and tugged off her _hakama_, leaving her kneeling on the bed with black panties. "Oooh! Someone's a little frisky!" Rangiku teased. She reached and took off her underwear and slid onto Ichigo. Their hands roamed each other's bodies as they kissed. Rangiku smiled into it as she felt Ichigo's hands cup her luscious ass. The woman slid down Ichigo's front, making him moan in pleasure as her tits draggedacross his chest. When Rangiku reached Ichigo's lower half she smiled. "Oooh! Lookie' here!" Ichigo's cock was a good 10 inches and had enough girth that Rangiku knew she'd need two hands. "Ichigo, you are awfully selfish to hide this," she teased. Ichigo sighed heavenly as Rangiku wrapped her soft, pillowy breasts around his cock. He gripped the bed and moaned louder as the strawberry blonde squeezed her tits together, enveloping him before she dragged her breasts up and down.

Rangiku could feel herself getting wetter as she bent down and licked the tip, licking up a dollop of pre-cum as it leaked from the tip. She looked up and grinned as Ichigo's face showed he was close to cumming. Stopping her titfuck for a moment Rangiku crawled back on top of Ichigo. "Not yet, Ichigo. I want you to please me too." She turned around and put both legs between Ichigo's head. "Show me how good you are!" Ichigo smiled as he leaned up and licked her moist snatch. Rangiku slid his hard shaft between her breasts and squeezed them tight, sucking the tip that peeked out of her cleavage. So into it were they that after a few minutes of giving each other oral both Soul Reapers moaned as they came. Rangiku gulped down Ichigo's cum as it shot out of the tip, her tongue being coated with the hot treat. Ichigo, having gotten used to the taste of a woman now, eagerly lapped up Rangiku's juices, sinking his fingers into Rangiku's juicy ass.

Pulling her breasts away from Ichigo's manhood Rangiku saw to her delight that he was still rock-hard. Grinning she turned around and faced Ichigo, gripping the hard shaft with her slender hands. Ichigo's hands went up to her waist and rubbed her sides, making her shiver as his warm hands caressed her body. "Ohhh, Ichigo…" Rangiku whispered as she rubbed the thick head against her clit. "Mmmh, show me how good a man you are…." Rangiku cupped her breasts as she slid down Ichigo's shaft. Her mouth opened wide and let out a lewd moan as she felt Ichigo's cock fill her. "Ichigo… you're so big…." She couldn't remember the last time somebody had completely filled her the way Ichigo was. She took Ichigo's cock all the way to the hilt, her hand running down her soft stomach and rubbed her hardened clit.

Ichigo lay on the bed as his male virginity was taken and loved every second of it. Rangiku, getting quickly used to Ichigo's size, started to ride him with gusto. Ichigo's hands went to her waist and gripped her tightly. He watched mesmerized as Rangiku's huge tits bounced as she rode him. Rangiku grinned as Ichigo leaned up and shoved his face between them. "Aww! How cute!" Rangiku said, her hands pulling Ichigo against her tightly. "Suckle on Mama Rangiku's breasts, my darling Strawberry!" Ichigo eagerly sucked on her pink nipples again, finding that he liked the soft taste of her smooth skin.

Rangiku felt her mind slowly start to fog up as she continued to ride Ichigo. "So good, Ichigo." She threw her head back as she felt her body starting to tense up. "Ichigo, you're so good! I'm gonna cum again!"

Ichigo could feel his own peak starting to come up on him. Wrapping his arms around Rangiku's waist, Ichigo thrusted into her tight hole, making her moan even louder. "Me too!"

Rangiku leaned down and kissed Ichigo. "Let's cum together!" Seeing the concern on his face Rangiku quickly added "Don't worry. Cum inside me!" Rangiku's toes curled as Ichigo embraced her tightly. Ichigo buried his face into her breasts as he exploded inside her.

"ICHIGO!"

"RANGIKU!"

The two held each other as they came together. Ichigo lay back and took breaths as his vision swirled. "Whoa…" he gasped. "That… was much more… intense…."

Rangiku rolled off of him and laid her head next to his, running a hand across his chest. "Mmmh, I admit, Ichigo, I think I'm glad you're back to normal."

Ichigo smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm glad you agree, "Mama Rangiku.""

Rangiku laughed and kissed Ichigo deeply. Pulling away she said "You know, Lady Yoruichi and Captain Unohana are gonna want a piece of male Strawberry when they find out about this."

"As long as you're ok with it, then I am." Rangiku nodded and kissed Ichigo again. Before the two could go at it again a third voice made itself known.

"That's good to hear, Ichigo, because after watching you two, we want some Strawberry too!"

The two looked up to see Yoruichi and Unohana sitting on the windowsill. Ichigo had no idea how they both slipped in without their noticing. Rangiku grinned and made room for them as they slowly shed their clothes and made their way to Ichigo…

_**Meanwhile, At the Legion of Doom…. (Kidding again)  
**_**Karin POV**

Karin was walking down the hallway when she saw Yuzu outside Ichigo's room. The girl had fainted and was sprawled onto the floor. "Yuzu! You ok?" She checked to make sure that she ok, and saw that Ichigo's door was cracked. Peeking in, Karin saw her brother on the floor and top of a dark skinned woman, pounding away at her while a busty strawberry blonde and a mature ebony-haired woman rubbed their bodies against him.

Karin joined her sister as she fainted from the sight with a loud _Thud!_

**The End**


	13. What if ending 2

Ichigo ½  
"What if" ending 2

**A.N.: This one's for you, Tolotos.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Futa!**

_**Back to the Plot….**_

Ichigo could already feel her heavy chest and long hair flowing down her back. She sighed in defeat until she felt something weird beneath her _hakama_. The others watched curious as the female Ichigo reached into her pants and shrieked. "URAHARA! WHAT THE HELL!?" She turned to the hat-wearing shopkeeper, who took a few steps back.

Hiding behind his fan Kisuke looked Ichigo up and down. "What's the matter, Ichigo? I already told you that you might end up as a woman permanently."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as her face got red in anger. "Your "_solution" _didn't turn me into a woman! It turned me into a futa! I've got a woman's body with a man's set!"

Everyone stared at her in shock. Renji turned around to hide his laughter. He never said it be had found the entire Ichigo/genderbending experience to be hilarious and now this was like icing on the cake. Yoruichi slapped the back of his head in retaliation.

Always finding something smart to say, Kisuke retorted back "Well Ichigo, I guess the spring made you the best of both worlds. Besides, what's the problem? You've already gotten used to walking around with a rack and at least you have your set again."

Ichigo took in deep breaths, finding some truth in the man's words. Unohana put a hand on his shoulder. "Ichigo, are you sure you're ok?" Ichigo nodded. Taking Ichigo by the hand, Unohana guided him toward the ladder. "Come. Your friends are waiting for us. You should at least explain the situation to them." She lowered her gaze to Ichigo's _hakama_. "Maybe you should leave out a few details…."

_**20 minutes later….  
Urahara Shop Meeting Room**_

Ichigo finished explaining everything that happened to her friends, give or take a few details, and waited as he looked across the table. The three looked at each other and nodded to him. Orihime got up and gave Ichigo a big hug. "Oh, this is so cute! Ichigo's a cutie!" Ichigo heard Uryu chuckle at Orihime's remark and glared at him.

Chad looked at Ichigo with a curious gaze. "Ichigo, are you sure you're ok with this. You've always been the type to freak out over big things like this." Anyone else who'd say that Ichigo would've smacked but Ichigo knew that it was truthful coming from Chad.

"Well yeah, at first I freaked out-"

"A massive understatement…." Rukia interjected.

"ANYWAY! Yeah, it was difficult at first but Captain Unohana, Rangiku and Yoruichi really helped me come to terms with being a woman."

Uryu raised an eyebrow at that. "Really? Exactly how did they get you comfortable like this? I can't exactly see them giving you a pedicure and a manicure without you screaming…."

Ichigo did not feel inclined to tell him that she did have to sit for that when Rangiku was getting her ready for her date. "Oh, this and that…."

Urahara slipped a DVD into Uryu's shirt pocket. "Oh, I believe this will answer your questions. I've got a DVD Player in the back if you wanna watch," he said with a sly grin.

Ichigo looked at Urahara warily. "What'd you just give Uryu?"

"Oh, just a little this, a little that…." Urahara watched as the three left the room, a grin on his face behind his fan. "Ichigo, you should go home and let your family know the situation. Maybe not tell them the WHOLE truth," he said giving a quick glance to Ichigo's lower half," but they deserve to know what's happened. Kon's waiting in your human body so you should check and see if it's ok."

Ichigo nodded and stood up, leaving the shop, though not before taking the table and beating Kisuke with it profusely. His friends watched him leave from another room as Uryu, Chad and Orihime turned on the DVD player….

_**Meanwhile….  
**_**During the Saiyan Invasion**

"I got a new technique!" shouted Krillin. "Probably should've used this earlier, might've saved all our friends lives but… that's beside the point! Here comes my… DESTRUCTO DISK!" he shouted chucking the ball of energy.

"Laaaame…" groaned a downed Piccolo.

"Ooooh, a frisby! I'm gonna catch it!" grinned Nappa.

"NAPPA, NO! IT'S A TRICK!" Vegeta warned.

"But Vegeta! …Trix are for kids!" he said with a grin.

"… You know what, Nappa? Catch it. Catch it with your teeth!"

"Oooh, like a dog- YAHHH!" Nappa screamed as it cut past him, slicing his cheek. "MY FACE! MY PRECIOUS MODELING CAREER!"

_**Er, um… WRONG STORY! WHOOPS!  
Back to our story…. (for real, this time)**_

**Ichigo's Room**

Ichigo lay on her bed, enjoying the quiet solitude of the house. Kon was in his pill form trapped in a small pencil case, his punishment for attempting to grope Ichigo as she walked in. According to him, Ichigo's family was out for the weekend camping so it gave Ichigo a little time alone. Her thoughts were disturbed however when a black cat bounded up the windowsill and slipped onto the bed. "You ok, Ichigo? You look a little lonely."

Ichigo gave a hesitant nod, glad to have some company at last. Pulling the black cat into her lap, Ichigo petted Yoruichi as she replied. "I'm… I'm not quite ok. I mean, I was hoping that I'd go back to normal. Now it looks like I'm stuck between both genders."

Yoruichi, sympathetic to her pupil's plight; laid her head on Ichigo's busty chest and snuggled into her. "Well, try to look at this in a more positive light."

"How?"

Yoruichi transformed to her human form with a poof of smoke. Still snuggled in Ichigo's arms, the nude werecat smiled and pulled off Ichigo's _obi._ Leaning forward Yoruichi planted a sweet kiss onto Ichigo's soft lips. "You get to have the best of both worlds." Ichigo relaxed as Yoruichi embraced her and laid her down onto the soft mattress. Taking off her _shihakusho_ Yoruichi moaned as she mashed her dark chocolate breasts against Ichigo's ivory chest, pulling her into another sweet kiss. Ichigo hissed in pleasure as the woman's dark nipples rubbed against hers. She could feel her body heating up as she made out with her teacher.

The werecat raised an eyebrow as she felt something poking her. Looking down she grinned as she saw Ichigo was pitching a tent in her pants. "Ichigo is that your zanpakuto or are you just happy to see me?" she asked teasingly. Rolling off of Ichigo for a moment Yoruichi gripped the hem of Ichigo's _hakama_ and pulled them off. She licked her lips as she got a look at Ichigo's hard cock. Getting turned into a futa had done nothing to lessen Ichigo's lower half. She gripped the long shaft, feeling it warm to the touch.

Ichigo gripped the sheets as Yoruichi wedged her large 11 inch cock between her dark breasts. "Oh yes, Ichigo, I think that this is much better than the old you…." Squeezing Ichigo's cock between her breasts, Yoruichi licked the tip of Ichigo's cock as she started to titfuck her, finding the taste of pre-cum coating her tongue. "Ichigo, you already about to burst?" she asked cheekily. She could understand though, it was a week since Ichigo had an actual pair between his/her legs.

"Your tits…are… too good, Yoruichi! I'm cumming!" screamed Ichigo as she came all over Yoruichi's face and tits. Ichigo panted as she came down from her high. Her vision had suffered a complete whiteout. "Whoa… that… feels much more different usual…."

As she licked the spunk off her face and breasts Yoruichi spoke. "Probably because you're at a halfway point between genders, so now your orgasms are much more intense." She looked down and saw that Ichigo was still hard. "Wow Ichigo, you're still hard?" she said chuckling. "I guess I am rubbing off on you."

Having had enough of being the always on bottom, Ichigo leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Yoruichi, kissing her deeply as she rolled her onto her back. "Yoruichi, I think it's time I see if my pair still works right, don't you?" she said with a cheeky smirk. Yoruichi grinned at her student's eagerness and spread her legs wide. Ichigo reveled in the tight, hot heat of Yoruichi's dripping cunt as the head slipped inside her. Ichigo's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she inched her way inside, feeling her warm wet walls embrace her cock. She'd never experienced anything this intense, not even with Unohana!

Yoruichi threw her head back, wrapping her legs around Ichigo's waist as the substitute pounded away at her hot core. "Fuck, you feel amazing Ichigo! My pussy's melting!" Their breasts mashed against each other, increasing the heat building within them.

As Ichigo reveled in her newfound pleasure she leaned forward and kissed Yoruichi. "Yoruichi, you feel so good!"

The werecat grinned as she took in Ichigo's sex-face. "So do you!" She arched her back as Ichigo reached down and rubbed her hardened clit. The older woman clawed at Ichigo's back she felt that all-too familiar sensation within her start to heat up. Leaning forward she bit down on Ichigo's shoulder lightly. Ichigo felt a weird sensation as she felt Yoruichi's spirit energy seep into her through the bite, making her body's pleasure sensitivity go haywire.

Ichigo's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she pushed as far as she could into Yoruichi's tight cunt before shouting "FUCK! I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" Yoruichi smiled as Ichigo came inside her, feeling the wet warmth flood her pussy. The feeling of off her own Ichigo's release inside her set fireworks. She bit down on Ichigo's other shoulder as she came around the substitute's cock. Ichigo and Yoruichi held onto each other as they rode out the waves of their orgasms.

Ichigo didn't realize that Yoruichi had rolled her back until her vision cleared up. Panting, she moaned as Yoruichi kissed her, their arms and legs tangling up. Pulling back, Ichigo had to ask her something. "Hey Yoruichi? What was with that bite you gave me?" She indicated to the lovebite on her shoulder. "That felt amazing!"

Yoruichi grinned as she ran a hand through Ichigo's silky locks. "Just a little trick the Shihoin clan's had." She fingered the mark on Ichigo's shoulder. "I send my spirit energy into your body, which raises your sexual sensitivity. It also serves as a mark that claims you as my lover."

Ichigo smiled as she snuggled into Yoruichi's embrace. "Your lover? I think I kinda like that."

"I'm glad to hear that. But I hope you don't mind if I share you with Rangiku and Captain Unohana, I think they'd be displeased if I kept you all to myself."

Ichigo chuckled. "I'd like that."

"Good. Because from the way they keep looking at us, I think they'd be pretty angry if you weren't on board."

"What do you mean?" Looking down she saw at the foot of the bed a naked Rangiku and Unohana. Somehow the two had snuck in while Ichigo and Yoruichi were having fun. Yoruichi made room for the two as they crowded around Ichigo.

Unohana ran a hand up Ichigo's body, smiling as the transformed substitute shivered at her touch. "Ichigo, the night's still young; and we've been waiting so patiently…." Ichigo smiled as the three pushed her onto her back, Rangiku and Unohana stroking her cock….

_**Meanwhile….  
**_**Urahara Shop  
Kisuke POV**

Kisuke, keeping an ice-pack on his aching head, opened the door to see Chad and Uryu carrying an unconscious Orihime down the hall. "So I take it you watched the movie."

When Uryu turned to face him Kisuke saw to his amusement that he had several tissues shoved up his nose. "She fainted the moment we turned it on! Dammit Kisuke, you knew that'd happen as soon as you gave me that disc!"

Kisuke shrugged. "Well you did ask how they got Ichigo used to being a lady after all, did you not? And I didn't actually think you'd watch it with Orihime in the room."

Uryu scoffed and told Chad to hurry so they could get Orihime home. As the shop door closed Kisuke grinned. "Yep, totally worth it!"

The End

**A.N.: And with that, I'm closing the Ichigo ½ story for good. Later!**


End file.
